


A Never-Ending Arc: Eternity’s Reckoning (Under Re-Writting)

by CloneEsper



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi, Time Skips, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloneEsper/pseuds/CloneEsper
Summary: Plot: (Inspiration from the Games; 'Kingdom of Amalur; Reckoning', 'Legacy of Kain', and 'Ouroboros' made by Sierra Lee) “Just One More Time.” How many tines had he said that, Jaune Arc could not remember, he never remembered. It was always the same regardless of the numerous paths he took, this rigged game we all ‘Life’. Even the Gods themselves were not free from its cruel iron grip. Jaune was the only one who would ever wage war against this system, because his actions complete diverged from Its planned end. Because of him, it would always try again, and every time, Jaune Arc would intervene, directly or not didn’t matter. His presence was an uncertainty that could neither be removed nor planned for. But each time was different from the rest in some capacity, so maybe, this time will be different, but in the right way.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue – The Beginning Comes From The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End, is but another form of Beginning. Like a Story beloved by readers, they often go back to the Beginning after it has Ended, so they may enjoy reading it again.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Year XX94 AGW (After Great War), In the Grimm Heartland~

Jaune, Ruby, and Oscar/Ozpin marched through the desolate and barrow land made of jagged rock and purple crystal. They were significantly older than where they started his adventure, appearing to be in the mid-thirties compared to the teens when they started. The journey itself has left them ragged and scarred, their clothing torn, their weapons worn, but their eyes were alit with determination. For they were off to fight _her_ ; the Immortal Witch and the Queen of the Grimm, Salem herself, the one who may not have started it all, but certainly caused the most destruction. Of the eleven that started this journey, only these three remained.

Pyrrha died at the Battle of Beacon. Ren and Nora fell in the deserts of Vacuo but they took Hazel down with them. Weiss and Blake died during the fall of Atlas, the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang High Leader fought together as Sisters-In-Arms against the Tides of Grimm. Yang alongside her Mother, Raven, after they had managed to put their past issues behind them, they died with Tai defending Patch from a Horde of Aquatic Grimm that was heading for newly reclaimed Vale. Qrow had taken down Mercury but succumbed to his wounds, taking a final swing of his flask before he left. Ironwood and the Ace Ops died with the fall of Atlas, the General having succumbed to his paranoia and fear. Professor Goodwitch, Port, and Ooobleck died after fighting off many incursions of Grimm protecting Vale. Lastly, Maria crashed her ship into General Ironwood’s Flag Ship, detonating its Energy Reactor to whip out the fleet and surrounding Grimm.

But they were not the only ones that lost something. Ruby managed to kill Cinder avenging Pyrrha’s Death. Emerald went mad after the loose of Cinder and with Jaune **Aura Amp** , her own power drove her insane. Tyrian went splat against a mountain side when Atlas fell from the sky. Doctor Watts died at the hands of General Ironwood’s Ship, or more preciously, its Energy Reactor’s detonation. Neo had simply vanished and no one had been able to find her. Now, all that was left, was the Queen herself. They were determined to kill her, and by using the Relics of the Gods; the Sword of Destruction, Staff of Creation, Crown of Choice, and Lantern of Knowledge, they might just do it. Since the Gods were the cause of her curse, maybe their power can undo it.

Walking through the ruined castle, it stood atop a major solitary outcropping of darkened purple crystal rock. It was a massive gothic style castle with cracked walls and shattered windows, all having been blown out from within. They soon reached the grand meeting hall of the Castle, and upon entering the room, they saw her siting in a throne made of cracked black crystal. The room itself was bare, just and empty space between her throne and the door. There were no words spoken between them, just action. They all knew that only one side was going to walk away, and they were all too eager to get it over with. They drew their weapons as Salem rose from her throne, and with a mighty battle cry, they charged.

~One Epic Cinematic BBEG Final Battle Later~

Jaune groaned as he felt his head throb. Raising a hand up to rubbed the sore spot, he pondering on what exactly had hit him. Jaune remembered the battle against Salem, it had gone on for hours, or was it only a few intense minutes. Instantly, Jaune’s eyes snapped open in realisation as he cried out “Ruby! Oscar!” He then proceeded to look around for his friends and was immediately confused. What he saw was a massive expanse of space that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Jaune wondered if he had been put under some kind of spell by Salem, and if his friends were with him in this place. Looking around he saw nothing at first, but slowly he notices something on the ground, draped in red.

Jaune, fearing the worst, rushed over to this prone figure. But upon reaching the red being, what he saw shock him to his core, for it wasn’t Ruby or Oscar he was seeing, but himself. Jaune saw himself, dismembered and drenched in blood. This made a wave of nausea pass through him, which seemed to make the entire space shift. This proved to be of the worse, much worse. As then dozens of other figures could be seen. All of which were in fact, Jaune himself, and each one seemed to die in a different brutal fashion; burned alive, tortured, maimed by claws and fangs, drowned, electrocuted, impaled, and to many more to mention and too gruesome to describe. The expansive plane seemed to fill with the dead bodies of Jaune Arc within end, from horizon to horizon.

At this moment, Jaune tried to think clearly, he knew that this could not be real; it had to be some kind of trick made by Salem to confuse him, isolating him from his friends. It was then that the nausea returned, causing Jaune to cough, and a mouth full of blood stained his hand. Seeing this made Jaune feel, light headed and breathless, only for his eyes to glaze other and a sense of foreboding dread to envelop him. Staring of into the distance of the great expanse, Jaune who was both there and not as he said aloud “Just one more time.” before he collapsed to the floor. His life’s blood leaking from his body, leaving him there, cold and gone.

~Year XX63 AGW (After Great War), Vale General Hospital~

Rosa Arc, the wife of Hue Arc, was inside of a hospital room, having just gone into labour a few hours before. After another long and painful experience, her body appeared slightly haggard, but the Matriarch of the Arc Family was happier to deal with it if it meant to bringing new life into the world of Remnant. Rosa Arc looked down at the baby in her arms and said “Hue, isn’t he just adorable.” Hue looked down at the baby boy in her arms and said “Yes, and it only took eight tries.” “Oh stop it you.” She playfully retorted. The both laughed for a bit before he asked “So, what are we going to name him?” Rosa looked down at the tiny bundle of joy in her arms and with a smile replied “Jaune, Jaune Arc. It short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, and the ladies will love it.”


	2. The Event that Changed the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Promise is a Promise, no matter when it was made, and it must always be kept.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Arc Family Estate~

Jaune was now Nine years old and playing hide and seek with his seven sisters. Sure, they were a bit much to handle at times, but they were his sisters, and he loved them all the same. During the game, he peered through a bush, seeing the figure of his sister Saphron hiding there. “Found you sis.” A happy Jaune says in a childish manner. Saphron turns to see her younger brother’s head sticking through the leaves. She gave a frown and said “No fair, how’d you find me?” Jaune just smiled and helped lead her out of the greenery. As she lead her sister back to their house (part of the game’s rules) they saw the twins and a friend of Saphron’s called Terra Cotta, who Jaune had found earlier. Besides them was their mother, Rosa Arc, a lovely woman and caring mother, possessing the signature blonde hair and blue eyes befitting an Arc. She wore a simple sun-kissed dress and read a book in a lawn chair as her children played.

Then, there was a ring of a door bell, and a voice called out “Anyone home?” The voice sounded like it belonged to an older woman. The younger Arcs instantly recognised the owner of the voice be for calling out “Grandma!” They ran out of the garden to the front door, even the other Arc siblings even came out of their hiding spots to see their Grandmother. Their eyes then landed on an older woman standing there, flowing pale chestnut hair and hazel green eyes, with a toned body that most women would die for. Not body for a woman in her near sixty. She looked different from the rest of her family because she had married into the family, marrying the great warrior know as Alexander Arc. It was a shame that he was no longer with them, but he was a fighter and went out the way he wanted to, fighting against a horde of Grimm protecting the people during the disastrous event that was the Mount Glenn expansion. Rest his soul.

The woman Garnet Arc, turned to see the horde of children rushing toward her, and if not for her physically strength (and a little Aura), would have been dog pilled. She was happy to see her family. A minute later, Rosa walked out and said “Garnet, I didn’t guess you’d come.” Garnet sat down on the porch, setting her weapon, a dual hand-axe/composite bow to the said saying “What, can’t a woman come to see her own grandkids.” Rosa quickly retorted “No, no. I just thought that you were on a mission in Anima.” Garnet looked up and said “The mission briefing blew the situation out of proportion. It was easier than expected.” She sighed before saying “Youngsters these days, too overconfident with their skills against young Grimm, only to realise their folly once the meet a real threat.” Garnet shook her head before saying “Enough about work, where’s my son been these days.” Rosa responded “He’s volunteered to go out on patrol today, he should be back soon though.” A smirk appeared on the older woman’s face and said “Typical Arc male, going off to fight against dangerous wherever they may be.” “Yeah,” the wife stated before continued “Well, let’s go inside and I’ll make you some coffee.” “That sounds good, but make it tea dear. I get enough coffee shenanigans from the old man.” As they stood up and prepared to move, a loud siren began to sound off in the distance. Upon hearing this, Garnet turned to Rosa and said “Best put that tea on hold.” She then took her weapon in hand, with a dark expression on her face said “Work never ends, does it.”

It took only a few minutes for the Grimm to overrun the town. The small town’s guards could only do so much to slow the oncoming waves. While some area were defended, like where Hue Arc was patrolling and where Garnet Arc went to reinforce, the Grimm still managed to slip through the cracks, and run rampant through the town. Menwhile, Rosa was quickly guiding her children to the closest designated safe zone. She was not a combatant like her husband, so all she could do was lead her children to safety. However, a collapsing wall and a flood of Beowolves separated there group. Jaune, the twins, Saphron, and Terra were currently hunkered down in a toppled storefront. The older sister trying to her younger sisters calm, while Jaune was trying not to panic himself, not out of fear, but weakness. He was an Arc, a son from a family or warriors and heroes, why was there nothing that he could do? Jaune then noticed a small knife beside him, under a broken chair. He decided to pocket the knife, keeping it out of sight of his sisters and friend, they would just worry about him carrying something so dangerous.

They then heard their mother’s call. Looking out of the store, they saw her across the way and decided to get over their as fast as possible. But, there weren’t the only ones who heard their mother, the Grimm did to. The Grimm, a Beowolf, rounded the corner and charged. It target was one of the weeping twins, which ever it could reach first. The kids ran, but there was no way they could out run the Grimm. Jaune knew what he had to do. He was going to be a Huntsman, a hero, and he would be dammed if he was going to let his family get hurt when he could do something. Quikly drawing his knife, Jaune moved. It all happened so fast. The Beowolf, lunged through the air, the girls screamed in terror, and Jaune, he jumped in between the Beowolf and his sisters. He felt its jaws clamp down upon his chest, and felt its fangs sink into his skin and watched as his blood began to flow from between its teeth. Jaune gritted his teeth through the pain, and with what strength he could muster, his raised the knife and plunged it into the beast’s eye. The Beowolf, to distracted by chowing down in its prey, didn’t register the attack until it was too late. The knife went clean through its eye with a sickening squelch. The Grimm was staggered for a bit, before it fell limp, and began to dissolve into nothingness. With the Grimm gone, and having no strength left to stand, Jaune crumpled to the floor. Slowly, his mind began to give out from the pain and blood loss, all the while hearing screaming of his family, his vision faded to black.

~???~

Jaune awoke to find himself in this vast empty space. There was no ground and no sky, just a blank void. He looked around hastily, worry filling his being, as he called out for his family, but there was no response from the surrounding void. After some time (was it a few minutes, or hours?) Jaune’s voice grew hoarse and devolved into a mess of crying and weeping. Only then, did the void answer “It’s okay, little one.” Jaune, immediately realising that he was not alone, jumped at the voice. He quickly turned to see a flash of light which nearly blinded him. After a second, the light faded and a figure was left standing there. This figure was a tall man, standing with pride and confidence. He was wearing a suit of solid plate armour, made of a pure white metal and trimmed with gold, complete with a flashily deigned helmet which gave the appearance of a dragon’s open maw. The armour appeared to be decorated with an indelicate golden plated design that resembled dragon scales and what seemed to be the Arc Family Crest on his breast plate. At his side, a sword in sheathe rested on his hip, a sword which Jaune recognised as Crocea Mors, his Great-Grandfather’s Weapon. This being very presence seemed to just radiate light and warm like the knights and heroes from the bedtime stories and accounts of his family’s exploits that his parents would tell him of.

“Who … who are you?” Jaune asked the Golden Knight, his voice still slightly sore and cautious. The Golden Knight then slowly removed his stylized helmet, to reveal a striking face with flowing golden hair and blazing azure eyes. Jaune culd swear he had seen that face somewhere before, but he could not place it. The Golden Knight then stated “Who am I? Well little one, I am you, who you could potentially be.” Jaune did not understand what this Golden Knight was saying, there was no way he could be as cool as the Golden Knight was. “Indeed. He is one possibility …” Another voice suddenly spoke, this one deeper and sinister. Jaune and the Golden Knight looked over to see pool of shadow forming a slight ways from them, only for it to bubble and surge into a pillar of pure darkness. The darkness then split open to reveal a male figure that steps out from the pillar. This being was wearing a large black and red cloak, covered in strange purple crystal jewellery. The robe seemed to also have a symbol on it, which looked similar to the Arc Family Crest but different. It was upside-down, and had a strange kite shaped diamond in the middle. His skin was white, not as in pule, but pure white. So white in fact that you can see his veins, his strangely blackened veins. His hair is just as pale, and done up in a warrior’s wolf tail that flows slightly over his left shoulder. But the most striking thing about him; was his eyes, those striking red crimson irises, surrounded by endless blackness were the white sclera should have been. “As am I.” The figure stated once fully revealed.

Jaune was naturally afraid of this obviously evil looking man. Thought strangely, he had the exact same face as the Golden Knight. Said knight looked over to the Dark Being and said “Glad to see that you finally decided to make an appearance.” “Well excuse me, but I didn’t anticipate that he would be arriving so early.” The Dark Being then turned to the Golden Knight and said, gesturing towards little Jaune. This left Jaune confused, why there these two waiting for him of all people. The Golden Knight then said “Indeed, his arrive is earlier than expected, but maybe that is what we needed.” The Dark Being though about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. The Dark Being then inquired “Speaking of us, where’s the other guy?” That caught Jaune’s attention, there are more of them. The Golden Knight then said “I thought he was with you.” “No, I’m here.” A third voice spoke up. This one was light and quiet, almost as light as air, you’d have missed if hadn’t been pay attention.

The three turned to see another figure walking out of the shadows towards them. Jaune expected the darkness to give way to some distinguishing features, like with the previous two (the Golden Knight’s armour and the Dark Being’s striking paleness). Except, it never happened. This third figure wasn’t just covered in shadows; he appeared to _be_ a living shadow. The only part of him which wasn’t made of shadows was his mouth, which showed off his white teeth and grey mouth. It was quite disconcerting, especially since the rest of his face with smooth, with no eyes or nose to be seen, but he moved his head as if turning to look with eyes he did not have. The Golden Knight then said “Oh, there you are. Sorry I didn’t …” the knight’s words trailed off at the end. The Shadow just shook his head and said “It’s ok. That is kind of my thing.” There was a pause, as the three strange people stood in a circle around the young Jaune, who then piped up “Um, excuse me?” The three turned to face the little boy.

“Oh right.” The Golden Knight said. Before saying “You see young one, we are you, and you are us.” That confused Jaune greatly, how could he be them if he is him. The Dark Figure then stated “We are who you could be if certain choices were made and particular paths were walked.” That still confused Jaune. Certain choices? Particular paths? What was he getting at? The Shadow then chimed in “Think of it like this, we are the potential you have to do great good, great evil, or nothing great at all.” The Shadow ponded on it for a second, before snapping his fingers. He then clarified “You know that a Hero in story is meant for greatness, while the villain is destined to do horrible things.” Jaune nodded, the Shadow smiled before continuing “Well, while they are stuck on those paths, you can freely choose which way you go.” Jaune thought it over for a second before confirming “I … can chose?”

The three nodded. The Golden Knight said “I represent the Way of Light, the Path of the Hero you dream of becoming.” The Dark Figure stated “I represent the Way of Darkness, the Path of the Villain you become condemned to.” Then the Shadow finished “I represent the Way of Void, the Path of the Unknown were you are nothing special in the grade scheme of things.” This still somewhat confused Jaune, there were him, who he could be. He personally wanted to be the hero, and could not understand why he would become a villain. The Golden Knight said “It’s a lot to take in young one, but know that this is real, but in the end the choice does not matter.” That caught Jaune’s attention. The choice didn’t matter, why? Seeing his confusion, the Dark Figure then stated “Because no matter which path we walked, we all failed. We could never stop it from happening, and would lose all we cherished because of it.” “It?” Jaune inquired. The three then turned to him and spoke, their voicing resonating as if coming from one person “The end of everything.”

Suddenly, young boy’s body began to glow with a white light. Jaune immediately began to panic “Wh-What’s going on!?” “It appears that your family have decided to unlock your Aura.” The Shadow explained. Jaune just turned and said “Aura?” in a confused tone. The Dark Figure smirked before saying “Don’t worry, you’ll know soon enough.” The Shadow then stated “We don’t have much time.” “Indeed, we should hurry.” The Gold Knight affirmed. Suddenly, the three beings reached their right hands into their own chests, and pulled out a strange glowing orb. The Golden Knight’s had the appearance of a sun, bright and warm. The Dark Figure’s had the appearance of a Black Hole with a crimson edge, bleak and all consuming. The Shadow’s had the appearance of a purple Void, ever-present yet unnoticed.

Jaune looked around at the three and inquired “What are you doing?” The Golden Knight said “You see young one, we each failed in our path and never managed to learn for it.” The Dark Figure continued “But with you here now, we can change that. By doing the one thing each of us could never have done during our chances before.” Then the Shadow finished “A compromise of choice. The unification of what all three paths has amassed in their times, culminated in one body.” The three then thrust their right hands out, and the orbs they each held shot out a beam of energy that latched onto Jaune. Then there was pain, immense unimaginable pain. The pain racked Jaune’s young body, threatening to tear it apart. The pain was then followed by images; memories of place, people, events, skills and techniques, which Jaune knew yet at the same time, did not. His brain felt like it was scrambled from how much was forced into it. The Golden Knight said “You will be the one to end this cursed cycle of fate.” The Dark Figure continued “You will be the one to save all from the horrid destinies thrust upon us.” Then the Shadow finished “And you will be the one who will make good on our word from back then.” The three then said as one once more “For we are Jaune Arc, and an Arc never goes back on his word!” Jaune then began overwhelmed by the flood of knowledge and strength, before his entire existence seemed to explode, filling the space which a wave of light and power, unlike anything seen before.

~Meanwhile in the Real World~

As the buildings burned and the Grimm ran rampant through the minor city, a family screamed for one of their own. The members of the Arc family run over to their down male heir, whose body was leaking blood like water through a colander. The mother Rosa wept, as she wrapped her arms around her son, trying to close his wounds to keep him from slipping away. The daughters also wept, unable to do anything to prevent their little brother from leaving them forever. Terra managed to drag Saphron off to find her father and medical help, not wanting to lose the youngest Arc she had grown attached to.

The screams for the Arc women had reached the ears of male Arc Hue, who found the family in the dishevelled state. He rushed over to his wife, who looked up at him with crying pleading eyes. Hue knew what his wife wanted him to do, something that they did not want to do. He had to awaken their son’s Aura, but to do so would mean that he might catch the eye of the Huntsman Academies, causing them to want an Arc among their numbers. But to not do so was condemning his son to death, something he refused to let happen. So, against his original wishes, he went to unlock his son’s Aura. **“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee.”** Hue recited the mantra, the blue glow from his body extended into his son’s, and stimulated a white one to begin to encompass the boy. The white glow was strong, and seemed to cause blood flow from the holes in his body to steadily slow. The Arc Family sighed in relief as the glow of Jaune’s Aura began to stabilise his injured body. Hue had to admit, he wasn’t expecting his son to have such a large Aura Reserve for someone his age.

Suddenly, he watched his son begin to randomly convulse, almost in pain. “Dad? Dad! What’s going on!?” Saphron cried, panic evident in her voice and the eyes of her sisters. Hue could stare on and say with genuine fear on his face “I … I don’t know?” Rosa almost immediately grabbed and held down her son, to keep him from reopening his wounds as she cried out “Get a medic over here now!” her eyes were red with anger and tears, Jaune was her precious son, and she wasn’t going to lose him. They then watched as Jaune threw his head forwards and the back, only for his eyes to open wide. But these eyes were different for his normal deep ocean blue eyes. For at this moment, his eyes seemed to blaze with a never before seem light, glowing with mysterious colours like none ever seen on Remnant. This light was soothing yet fierce, like an open flame and the shadows that where contained by it or the sun itself in the vast emptiness of space. Then, for a brief moment, there was sense of calm, as the Arc Family watched the glow of his Aura seemed intensify, the white light acquiring edges of Black and Red for a split second. Then, the world seemed to implode.

In a wave of light and force far greater than anything expected, the Arc family members were thrown back a dozen or so metres, but thankfully they were caught by the Huntsman and Medical teams that had been making there way over. They all took a moment to get their bearings, before turning to see Jaune, worried for their family member. But what they saw was not what they had been expecting. Before them, now stood a glorious pillar that stretched high into the sky, seemingly made entirely of White Light and Red tinted Shadows, all intertwined and all dancing in harmony with one and other across the sky. All the while, at the core of the pillar laid Jaune, slightly floating off the ground as the pillar itself seemed to be radiating out from his being. Slowly, tendrils of Light and Shadow began to separate from the pillar, as began to spread out from horizon to horizon, as if trying to envelop the entire world in their glow and shade. Onlookers could only watch as this spectacle was taking place right before their eyes, even the attacking Grimm stopped their assault on the town to stare up at this marvellous event. All the while, a concerned mother could only watch her son and said with a worried filled voice “My baby, how are you doing this?” After a few minutes, the tendrils and pillar began to recede back into Jaune’s body, leaving him floating for a moment more before gently lowing him to the ground, unconscious, breathing steadily, and strangely unharmed.

Without a second of hesitation, Rosa rushed over to her son’s side, and held him close to her chest, never wanting to let him go. She was soon followed by her husband and daughters, the rest of onlookers leaving the family to its own devices as they went to check on the damages done to their homes and town residences. The only one left was the boy’s Grandmother, Garnet Arc. She rested her weapons by her side as she stared at aftermath of grandson’s sudden flashy display. She knew that this wasn’t just going to be a local thing. The effects of this moment will ripple across the entire world, and would most likely change the course of history as they knew it. Garnet felt a familiar feeling flowing through her chest, on she recognized from the day she first met her beloved. As she looked at her family, her eyes fixed on the unconscious boy in the centre of the pile. _“I think we all have just witnessed, the start of something monumental.”_ she thought to herself, a small grin crossing her lips.


	3. Meanwhile, with the Forces that work in the Shadows of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozma and Salem have been using Remnant as the stage for there endless war game for Eons. How will they reach when a new player comes over and flips the table?

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Ozpin’s Office, Beacon Tower, Beacon Academy, Vale~

In the top of his tower, the Great Wizard Ozma, in his current life as Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, was stuck with performing his most hatred task, paper work. Of all the things that Ozpin had to do and had done through time, paper work was the most arduous and tedious task of them all. It was especially annoying since Professor Goodwitch/Glynda would just force him into his chair if he tried to avoid doing his work, like she was doing right now. Glynda was keeping a stern eye on Ozpin and he worked saying “You’re the Headmaster of this academy. You can’t skimp of work just because you don’t feel like it.” Ozpin sighed before saying “I had no choice, it was an important mission, and I brought Bartholomew along with me.” Glynda gave a huff before retorting “A Travelling Mistrial Coffee Bar Convention is not an important mission.” “It was for us.” Ozpin muttered under his breath. Glynda gave a stern look and inquired loudly “What was that!?” “Nothing.” Ozpin piped up before getting back to work. Glynda smiled and continued with her work as well. After a few minutes Ozpin said “Glynda we’ve been at this for the last hour, can we please take a break.” Glynda looked at her scroll, pondered on it for a moment before say “I guess we can take a small break.” Ozpin hid his joy as he turned his chair around, coffee mug already in hand, as he gazed out of the window. He admired the evening sun over the horizon, for it was a peaceful day in Vale, what he strived for the world over one day.

Suddenly, Ozpin felt something off. There was a spike in energy off in the distance. He though it was Salem at first, but it felt nothing like her magic, or any magic he know of. He gazed out in the direction of that strange feeling, only to see the sun over the horizon, but it was wrong somehow. It took a moment for him to realise why, the sun was rising, in the western sky. Slowly the rising sun changed into a pillar of light, when then proceeded to dance with shadows before fading back to light. Ozpin could not explain why, but as he watched the pillar growing higher and higher into the sky, something about it unnerved him on a spiritual level. Not even Salem could do that to him. He then watched as the pillar began to unfurl like a flower, spreading its tendrils of light and shadow across the sky, as if it was trying to envelop the world. As the tendrils grew, so did Ozpin’s worry. _“What in the name of the Gods could have the power to do this?”_ he questioned. The only possible candidates were; himself, Salem, the Maidens, and the Relics. But it was neither him nor Salem, the Relics were safely locked away in her respective vaults, and even if the Maidens could do this, Ozpin would not feel these kinds of emotions from witnessing their power. This meant something unexpected had happened, something Ozpin hated more than anything. As he looked out over the horizon, watching those tendrils slowly return to whence they came, he solemnly said “Glynda …” The Huntress turned to the Headmaster, his face showing a stern yet unreadable expression “Call the other Headmaster. We need to what that was and what caused it? Now!” Glynda was stunned to see the usually laxed Ozpin being so serious, not since he introduced her to his Inner Circle and warned her about the true danger that threated their world. She immediately got on her scroll and started sending messages. Ozpin just started out towards the horizon were the pillar had originated and thought “We’ve got a lot more work ahead of us.” He then took a sig from his mug to find that it was empty. Firstly, to deal with the evitable oncoming shit storm, he needed more coffee.

~Grand Hall, Salem’s Castle, Grimm Heartlands~

Meanwhile, in the middle of the former Domain of the God of Darkness; the Queen of the Grimm, the Immortal Witch, Salem herself was looking over the papers before her. The papers show a list of people, people with potential of becoming minions for her course. With the recent ‘acquisition’ of Lionheart due to his growing cowardice, she had also managed to acquire one Tyrian Callows from his prison transport. She thought he would make a good pawn due to his violent nature and skills as a killer, but when he knelt before her and proclaimed her as his Beautiful Goddess, she knew she had found something more. She had also managed to acquire one Hazel Rainart due to their mutual hatred for Ozpin over the death of their relatives, there was a scientist in Atlas named Arthur Watts she saw great potential in, and a small child with a blacked heart seeking power named, well, she just calls herself Cinder Fall. She’s amusing and would make a tool for collecting the Maiden’s powers if nothing else. Then, it happened.

At first it was a ripple, a strange feeling that ran through her Grimm network, something that made the Grimm defying their current orders and just stop and stare. It caught Salem’s attention. _“Interesting.”_ She through _“What is Ozma up to this time?”_ Salem rose from her throne, curious as to what her old rival/ex-husband was attempting to accomplish. It was impossible to sever her connection to the Grimm, so why bother. She turned to gaze out of the window, looking over the vast stretch of land that she called her domain. It was then that she saw it. A giant pillar of light ascending up from over the horizon, it was pure white in colour, which bled into pure darkness tinged with crimson red, before it changed back again. She watched as the pillar began to spread its tendrils over her lands, her Grimm just starting at the light and shadow, almost transfixed by the unknown phenomena. Salem however, was transfixed for a completely different reason. She felt something … off, about that pillar. It felt like nothing she had never felt before. It was neither Aura nor Magic, but something more, Primal, for lack of a better term. She also felt something she had not felt in a long time, fear. She was afraid. Something about the pillar scared her more than even the Gods she fought against eons ago did. It wasn’t a conscious type of fear either. It was like the very existence of the pillar shock her down to the core of her very immortal soul in her everlasting body. A force of energy beyond anything she knew off, something unknown to an immortal (a rare feat indeed). She knew that Ozma could not have created that pillar, but she also knew that he would do everything in his power to acquire it, if not for their war, then to prevent it from being used against him. Since if it could scare Salem, then I could scare Ozma just the same. This was something she could not allow. As she watched the tendrils recede back from whence they came, she knew that a wild card had been introduced into their little game. With an amused smirk, Salem pondered aloud “Things just got a whole lot more interesting.”

~Some Place Unknown~

Somewhere else, somewhere beyond the world of Remnant, beyond the realm of the gods, and the outside the normal confides of what was known, IT is stationed. No knows of IT, and if they did, they would know that IT has always been there, since even before the beginning, and IT will be there even after the end has come and gone. IT is simply waiting, letting the flow take its course so that were the time is right, IT shall have it’s time. Then, something happens, something that catches IT’s eye. Most would not be able to see or even comprehend what IT has set its gaze upon. But to IT, it is just a simple piece of cloth, and the cloth has started to move. The cloth begins to ebb and flow, back and forth, as if being blow by an unseen wind. IT was confused by this. That was certainly new, but IT decided to paid no mind to it. Was probable a nuisance making a ruckus again, but it would not change anything. IT then proceeds to go back to its previous course of action. IT’s time would come, all had to do IT just wait, and the moment would come. But if only IT had paid closer attention, then IT would have realised the error of its ways. For what had happened, was far beyond the bounds of IT’s expectations of what could happen. And with this act, the game was, most certainly indeed, afoot.


	4. A Fresh Start with Old Info and New Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune remembers who he used to be and what he was fighting for. Meanwhile, Jaune's actions have already shown results.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Jaune’s Bedroom, Arc Family Estate~

Slowly, with a pained groan, Jaune began to awaken. He felt an aching sensation all other his entire body, it hurt quite a bit. It was like he had been put through the ringer by Yang and Nora again. In that moment, Jaune froze, his eyes wide open. Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie, he knew those names and who they belonged to, names and faces he should not have known, and yet did. Quickly flashes in his mind, brought forth other names and faces; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. While he felt a pang of emotion in his chest, one of pain and sorrow, yet he could not help but begin to smile. It had worked, he remembered everything. Every cycle, every life, everything in its entirety was now at his disposal, even the unique power that came with being what Jaune was. Fateless. It was a term Jaune had heard only once a long time ago. Jaune was Fateless, which came with several perks. Not only was Jaune free from the influence of fate, but could also manipulate said fate, to a degree. His very presence would bend the fates of those around him, changing what was set in stone into something new; saving a life which should have been lost, taking a life which was not meant to die, and the course of events related to choices would change and more. In the presence of Jaune Arc, Fate itself lost all meaning.

But that was all he remembered. Most of the memories from Jaune’s earliest lives were buried or forgotten. All he knew was that he was the only one who could stop them. For you see, there is another force out there; one older than Remnant, even older than the Twin Gods themselves. They have existed since the beginning of the universe, and perhaps even before that. They fought in a way against the original God, the Great Architect of the known Universe. His names and titles have been lost to time, but Jaune did learn his name once from them, ‘Lord Monty Oum’. He was the one who brought light to his universe, the one who formed this world in the palm of his hand, who brought for his dreams of creation and nightmares of destruction. However, they were watching. Jaune does not know there exact origin, but he knows that they come from separate universe from their own, and were banished back into a pocket dimension by ‘Lord Monty Oum’ after a climactic battle between them, which had taken nearly all of his followers, ruined his beloved creation, and nearly ended his own life. ‘Lord Monty Oum’, weakened and dying, knew that they would return, but he had not the strength to craft anything, so he made the ultimate choice. He split himself in twain, making exactly pieces; his mind, his body and his soul. His Mind and Body each formed into entities of their own, becoming the Twin Gods of Remnant. The Mind, Stern and Precious formed the God of Light, while his Body, Strong but Tainted from the battle formed the God of Darkness. His ever-present Soul now slumbers beneath the earth of Remnant, slowing regaining its power and healing its wounds, waiting for the day were it can be reunited with its missing pieces. Meanwhile, they were trapped, but patient. They watch and wait, poking and prodding at the wards which keep them out, preparing to invade our world and make it theirs.

Jaune remembered encountering them in some of his lives, and every time they brought nothing but disaster and ruin. During the final battle, Jaune managed to meet and confront IT, their leader. A being beyond everyone and everything he knew. Even thinking of its name was too much for him at times. IT was the leader of a race Jaune could neither describe nor explain; who wanted to take his world for everything. Jaune hated this, because that meant the destruction of everything he knew, the loss of everyone he loved, and making all of the effort and sacrifices they had made up to that point completely meaningless. In that moment, Jaune swore that he would destroy IT. Jaune fought tirelessly against the hordes, but he was all alone and too weak to stop them. It was then that he heard it, the voice of ‘Lord Monty Oum’. His soul called out to Jaune, having seen him battle against them. Jaune begged and pleaded for his aid, but was refused. ‘Lord Monty Oum’ saying that he was too weak and needed to be whole to stand a chance against them. Jaune cursed, thinking that all was lost, but ‘Lord Monty Oum’ corrected him. While he could not help him in his current state, he could provide him with aid in a different way. You see, when ‘Lord Monty Oum’ divided himself, his soul took on the role as the Arbiter of Fate, and foreseen their return, but unfortunately knew he could do nothing about it. He could only wait like a lamb lead to slaughter. He thought that it would be the end of him and all he worked for, except he saw Jaune, fighting alone. A being that completely missed his ever-watching eye. It was then he realises what Jaune was. Fateless. One who is unbound from fate, who is free to make their own choices, and must bear the consequences of their actions alone, and a being that not even the Gods can control or contain. Jaune was Fateless, which ‘Lord Monty Oum’ explained what it meant. And it was then that ‘Lord Monty Oum’ explained to Jaune why IT had come for him with such ferocity. IT was immortal, but one who is unbound by fate, could permanently kill that which cannot die. Even ‘Lord Monty Oum’ could not accomplish such a feat. Jaune was concerned though, even if he had the potential to kill IT and the horde that followed, he was too weak and unskilled. To that ‘Lord Monty Oum’ agreed, but he could give him a chance. As the Arbiter of Fate and the Soul of the Creator Deity, he could use the last of his stored power to send the world back to the way it was before. This would cause the world to enter a loop, where everyone would play out there predetermined events like scenes in a move. However, since Jaune was Fateless, he would be free to make his own choices and decisions. With the loops, Jaune could build his strength, hone his skills, and prepare for the end. Jaune readily agreed, not only to save the world, but also to see his beloved friends again. However, since Jaune was unbound by fate, so ‘Lord Monty Oum’ could not protect him from the effects of the looping, thus Jaune Arc lost his memories of the previous cycles just like everyone else.

This was what lead Jaune down his paths; the Way of Light, the Way of Shadow, and the Way of Void. Since he was free from fate, he could do anything and become anything, which he did to varying degrees. He remembered them all; leading Team JNPR while fighting side Team RWBY, serving under Salem in her bid for world conquest, being a Criminal Mastermind and Bandit Leader, heck he even those times were he ran a coffee shop and massage pallor. He laughed at those ones, what was he even thinking back then. He smiled; those were good times, less violent times to. Normally he should have forgotten with each universe rest, but it seems that he was even able to alter himself, allowing him to remember his past attempts, but could not access them. But due to his early run in with death, things had changed. Those past selves manage to use it powers as a Fateless to bend fate, pooling all of what made them Jaune Arc into one being. All those past lives (the good and bad) were apart of him now, along with the skills and experience those lives had accumulated. Jaune looked down at his hand and concentrated. Slowly, weird strings of multi-coloured thread-like light began to emerge from seemingly nowhere around his hand. He looked at them in glee, for these were ‘The Threads of Fate’, and he would learn how to bend them to his will. It was a tool that was his and his alone, the ultimate weapon against IT and those hordes, and he had plenty of time to learn the finer points of its usage.

With all his past knowledge and new access to a game changing power within his hands, he could finally make a difference. This time wouldn’t be like the others; he would be able to save everyone, stop the game that Ozpin and Salem were playing, and defeat even Gods themselves if he had to (in order to revive ‘Lord Monty Oum’). He would then kill his sworn enemy, IT, and those accursed beings that followed and serve him. Jaune had a lot of preparations to make, but he would manage. He would even help train his friends so that they would be able to stand alongside him during the final battle. Oum how he missed his friends, he could not wait to see them again. But before that, came the most dangerous and hardest challenge of them all, convincing his family to let him become a Huntsman. He knew that his family loved him and that they did not want him to take up such a dangerous profession, but if he was to do what was needed to be done, it was the path he had to take. While it wasn’t exactly necessary per say, it would make him at least feel better to have their approval rather than to run away in the dead of night again. He distinctly remembered that he had done that enough times already.

~Living Room, Arc Family Estate~

Meanwhile, the Arc family adults had gathered. Rosa had just finished putting the kids to sleep, the harrowing experience having drained them while at the same time trying to keep them from dog piling their brother out of concern that he would disappear for real. Rosa knew the feeling, literally feeling her son’s life slowly dripping through her fingers. But he had lived through it, and she could not be happier. Hue was feeling … conflicted. He was glad that he son was alive and well, but he did not want to have had to unlock his aura to do it. The world was at peace, and had no need for a hero to rise up like the old times. Then there was that display of raw power unlike anything he had ever seen before. He just knew that the Huntsman Academies would look into this event, and try to take his son away. He would not let them lead his son to an early grave. The two adult Arcs sat across from their elder, who was deep in though.

Hue stood behind his wife, who was sitting in a chair, his blonde hair slick with sweat, his clothing stained with dirt and grime, his eyes worn and slightly reddened. He then took a deep breath before saying “Mother, listen …” But he was swiftly cut off by Garnet raising her hand and asking “Do you know why your Grandfather became a known as ‘The Hero of the Great War’?” This question caught him, and his wife, completely off guard. He pondered on it before saying “Because he was competent commander and skilled warrior who lead his loyal men to numerous victories.” Garnet was silent for a moment, before proceeded to laugh. The two Arcs could only stare at each other in confusion before turning back to their elder and she seemed to stop laughing. Garnet then gave them a stern look before saying “Leadership as a commander can be learned. Skills as a warrior can be mastered for time and effort. Loyalty from the men is earned willingly, not given carelessly.” She seemed stopped for a moment before continuing “No, Heroes are not born, they are made, but not everyone has what it takes to take up the mantle. Like crafting a sword, you need the right base material for the job. It takes someone with a certain kind of, spark, to be a true hero.” Garnet then looked eyes with the two before her and said “Jaune is kind, caring, intelligent, and compassionate. He prepared to do what he thinks is right and will help those in need. His intelligence is superb and his soul shines brighter than any I have ever seen, even more so than my late husbands and his fathers. He’s a prime candidate.” “No!” Hue immediately shouted “I won’t have my son go off to die in on some battlefield.” He argued. Rosa continued “We nearly lost him today; we can’t bear to go through that again.” There was silence, before Garnet’s body began to glow a vibrant red, the room beginning to shake from an unseen force.

Garnet then looked at then with stone cold gaze and chilling voice “And you think you can keep him safe, locking away from the world of the rest of his live. Kept in a pretty little cage, only to be let out when it suits your needs and not his. That’s not a life, that’s enslavement! Something your Father and Grandfather fought their lives to end, yet you would enforce it upon your own son. If they were alive, they would be ashamed to call you an Arc.” Garnet lowered her Aura, and the shaking stopped. It was a low blow, Garnet had to admit, but it was a necessary one. There is no such thing as chivalry or codes of honour in war, there are just the means and method needed to survive and win. You did what you had to, even if you didn’t like or agree with it. It was a lesson her husband had taught her, who had learned from his father, and something she had experienced first-hand. Her son and his wife had not, in their more peaceful time. Speaking off, those who were casting their gazes down, ashamed at what their actions as concerned parents were being compared to. Rosa gritted her teeth, before looking up at her mother-in-law and asking “Then what are we supposed to do?” Garnet smiled before replying “It quite simple. You teach them, train them. You give your child the tools need to survive, and the knowledge of how to wield those tools effectively. This way, they can stand on their own and prosper, even without your guidance and protections. I know it goes against what you think, but it is as they say; ‘Si vis pacem, para bellum’.” Hue and Rosa gave another confused expression before inquiring “What does that mean?” Garnet gave a neutral expression as she flatly stated “If you want peace, prepare for war.”


	5. Interlude – It Take but One Person, One Moment, One Conviction, to Start a Ripple of Change that Spreads Across the World - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weave of Fate is full of meeting and partings. Each thread running its course, reacting to all the other threads around it; converging, diverging, following, ending and/or starting continuously. So what would happen if one could say, learn of the threads path before reaching its end. How would this change the view of the person said thread belongs to? And how would they react?

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~World of Remnant~

That day that was once nothing specially would go down in Remnant’s history as one of the Greatest Mysterious of the modern age (the truth behind that event would only be learned much later). It was a momentous occurrence, often referred to as ‘The Rise of the Pillar’ or ‘The Day where Light and Shadow became One and blanketed the World’. There were also other events that concurred along with the appearance of the pillar. For one, all people could feel great power emanating coming from the pillar, like it was a light offering warmth and guidance to all in this dark and scary world. Also, it was noticed that across Remnant over, the Grimm all collectively stopped what they were doing and just stared at the pillar, like they were sailors entranced by the call of the sirens. Some people speculated that the source of the Grimm was some connected to the pillar while others though that the pillar was in fact related to an unknown enemy of the Grimm. Nations all over the world would spends quite a bit of their countries resources trying to discover the source of the pillar but nothing conclusive had been found (yet).

What they had learned was that the pillar rose from small frontier village on the Vale side of the Sanus continent. An Interesting point on that location; was that Headmaster Ozpin knew that the Arc family lived in that small town, and they had ever since it was founded by Julius Caesar Arc during the rebuilding of the Kingdoms after The Great War. He had inquired about the situation, but they had not provided any useful information, saying that the pillar had risen on the edge of town during a Grimm incursion. They didn’t see the source due to dealing with the Grimm and taking their children to safety. Then they said something about training their son in being a Huntsman, which Ozpin found odd since he was sure that Hue and Rosa did not want their children to take up arms. They explained that they nearly lost their son’s life during the incident, and it was due to the pillar that he lived. They wanted to make sure that it would not happen again, and a god way was to ensure that he could properly defend himself. Ozpin understood their pain, having lot too many family members during his countless lives. You want the best for them, and sometimes that means do things you don’t want to do. He could respect them for the hard choice that they had to make.

What people did not realise at the time. Was that said pillar affected a certain group of specifically chosen individuals in a completely different way, beyond even the expectations and understand of the pillar’s creator. Let’s take a look and see how they react to this event.

~Patch~

Patch was an island off the west coast of the Vale main land. It was surrounded by shallow waters which most dangerous Grimm could not swim through, and if any Grimm did show themselves, reinforcements from Vale could arrive in record time. IT was also said to be a good place to raise a family, so said some folks. Currently, there was a man was working on his garden, tending to the sunflowers that surrounded his log style cabin. His light blonde hair clung to his head as toiled away. Wiping the sweat of his brow, he turned to see his two children, playing out in the sun. The older had long flowing blonde hair, tied up into a pony tail, while the younger’s silver eyes gleamed with joy as she chased her half-sibling around.

He loved his daughters, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, even if they looked more like small copies of their mothers than him, especially Ruby (at least Yang had his hair colour). He smiled, glad that his children were happy. He was currently waiting for his wife, Summer Rose, to come home from an assignment she had gone off. She said that it was a simple mission, but he could not help but worry. “Dad!” a little voice called out. Tai Yang turned to see his daughters looking towards the sun. He then watched as the sun seemed to stretching up into the western sky, it rays spreading out across the sky, shinning with white light and cloaked in crimson darkness. Tai Yang could not believe what he was seeing, nor understand what was going on. This daughter’s however, where having completely different reactions.

Yang and Ruby saw images flickering across the coated sky. They witness their sorrow at the loss of their Mother (Summer Rose). They watched as they trained to be Huntresses. Yang saw her anger at her birth mother for abandoning their family, while Ruby saw her encounter with Roman Torchwick and subsequent talking with Ozpin to enter Beacon earlier. They saw their time at Beacon, a part of Team RWBY with Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Then there was Jaune; sometimes the leader of their sister Team JNPR, sometimes working some work an odd job in Vale, there were even images showing him as part of their enemies, alongside Cinder and Salem. Sometimes they were friends, hated rivals, and star-crossed lovers; it was all so surreal to watch unfold before their eyes. Then just as suddenly as it had appeared, the lights vanished, leaving a pair of daughters to turn to each other, confused and bewildered by what they had seen.

~Argus~

Argus was as city created as a trading city between Anima and Solitas, dating back to the time of the Mistral/Mantle alliance prior to The Great War, which had lasted longer than the power of Mantle as a nation, and was taken up by Atlas and maintain to this day. The city need the military might of Atlas to protect them from attacks coming from Grimm that lived in deeper waters that would occasionally swim too close to the shore, and needed the technologically might of Atlas in order to survive in the colder climate Anima’s northern territories.

The sounds of battle could be heard from a training arena within the city. In the midst of a sparring match, stood a tall well-built man with short muddy brown hair and fiery orange eyes, wielding a wooden sword and shield in shirt and short. His opponents, a little girl roughly ten years old, her red hair flowing behind her as she attacked, her vivid green eyes looking for any weakness she could exploit. Off to the side, sat an older woman who also had red hair and green eyes, through of a darker shade, with a pair of towels and some bottles of water beside her. The match was mostly only sided, the only man easily deflecting the child’s attempts at taking him down, though she certainly did not make it easy for him. Suddenly, a bell sounded, and the two combatants stopped fighting. The man looked at her and said “You’ve improved greatly. Take a break and we’ll start again in five.” She gave a few deep breathes before replying “Yes, father.” She then made her way over to the benches, taking a towel and water bottle the woman that passed her with a simple “Thank you mother.” The woman then walked over the man, handing him the same items, which he took. As he was whipping the sweat off his neck, the woman said. “Peleus dear, please be don’t push her so hard.” The man turned to his wife, who was easily a foot shorter than him, mid-drink and said “Don’t judge me Thetis. I just want our daughter to realise her full potential.” He looked over to see their daughter who was sitting on a bench and drinking from her bottle “Her skills and natural talent easily surpass that of my own. With the right amount of training, she will be the greatest Huntress of her generation.” Thetis could only sigh before saying “That’s alright, but please think about her wellbeing. She can’t spend all her time training. She had to go out and make friends.” Peleus instantly retorted “And she will. There isn’t anyone in the town that don’t like our little Pyrrha. I’m sure she’ll be just fine.” Thetis shook her head, sometimes her husband could be such a muscle-head sometimes.

Suddenly, the lights began flicking. “What the?” Peleus muttered as he and his wife then looked up, and seeing the sky dance with a strange phenomenon of light and shadow. Pyrrha also watched the display, and began to see images within. She witnessed years of success accompanied by years of loneliness. She saw how people viewed her as the ‘Invincible Girl’ and the ‘Goddess of Victory’, and how those titles kept people from getting close to her, or her to time. Then, the image changed to her studying and Beacon, and meeting him. They never met in the same way, but it was always him; sometimes attending the academy, sometimes as a guy working a storefront in Vale, sometimes just as simple as bumping into each other on the street. He was always a goofball, named Jaune Arc (Short, sweet, rolled of the tongue, ladies loved it), one who knew nothing of her titles and prestige, only knowing her as simply Pyrrha. Then she saw the life they could live, along with her death. They were numerous and beautiful, though some sorter than others. Then she heard those fateful words, uttered in her own voice “Do you believe in destiny?”

As the lights slowly faded, the parents turned to each other, questioning what they had seen. They gazed back towards their daughter, only to see that she was crying. Thetis immediately rushed to her daughter and worriedly asked “Pyrrha, what’s wrong?” Pyrrha, slowly turned to her mother, a smile steadily creeping across her face, before responding “I saw, something wonderful.” Her mind, now filled with the images she has seen, only had one thought in mind _“I do believe in destiny. So wait for me, my love.”_


	6. Interlude – It Take but One Person, One Moment, One Conviction, to Start a Ripple of Change that Spreads Across the World – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Ripples spread across the globe; others who are connected, though not as closely, to the source begin to feel its course altering effects guide their destinies down a new uncharted path.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Kuroyuri~

The life of those in a frontier village was one of constant unease. Would the Grimm attack today or not? Could they hold them off long enough for help to arrive? Those thoughts permeated unconsciously through the minds of the town’s adult population. Kuroyuri is one such town. It had prospered quiet well, even as the neighbouring villages (like Oniyuri) were wiped out. Currently, it was day just like any other. The townsfolk went about their business and daily routines. Today, a young boy in green clothes, Lie Ren, was currently off to buy something for his father (Li Ren) at the behest of his mother (An Ren). During his search, he came across a scene of a bunch of boys picking on a girl wearing old and dirty clothes, clutching a loaf of bread. Lie Ren watched from the side, thinking of whether he should intervene or not. Then his vision began flicker with distance lights and shadows.

Everyone in the town then looked up and saw sky was dancing with lines of light and shadow. The sight was both awe inspiriting, and greatly shocking to the naturally superstitious Mistrial people. As they Lie Ren and the girl looked up, the saw images appearing in the sky. They witnessed their village being overrun by Grimm, one in particular. They saw them moving from place to place, from orphanage to hostel. They saw them training to become stronger, so they would not be helpless like they were before. They watched as they entered Beacon, and became partners on a team. The team was sometimes like by a boy names Jaune Arc, sometimes he was just a guy they knew in Vale, or even as a person they had to fight against. They saw their relationship with each other changing over time. Sometimes they gave each other an answer, while in others it arrived too late. A constant they saw in every vision, was that they were together, for better or worse.

Slowly, as the lights faded and the shadows receded, the skies returned to normal. Everyone began to talking amongst themselves wondering what they had witnesses and what is appearance signified. As the town became abuzz with words and discussions, the three bullies had rushed to the parents, seeking comfort from the strange thing they had seen. Meanwhile, two children hat were left turned to face each other. The dirty girl looked up at the well-dressed boy before him and said in a worried voice “Renny? What did fearless leader do?” The boy’s body shock at the sound of those oh so familiar yet alien sounding words. He calmed him breathing before simple replying “I don’t know Nora. I simple don’t know.”

~Atlas~

Atlas was a modern day marvel of technological and military might. Originally founded by Mantle next to their combat school of Alsius as an R&D Facility, but after The Great War, it was reopened as Atlas and grew so quickly that it overtook Mantle as the capital Solitas. It became even more apparent when the city arose (quite literally) into the sky, becoming a symbol of power. One of those sources of power was Dust, and ones who held the control over the Dust, was the Schnee family. Nicholas Schnee started it all, training as a Huntsman and founding the Schnee Dust Company, leading each Dust Expedition himself. He passed the company over the Jacques Gelé, who married into the family, and has since risen to power Schnee Dust Company ever since, but through more questionable methods than his predecessor.

Weiss Schnee, the second daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee, was currently in her room, reading a book. Her father was at a business meeting and each family member was off doing their own thing. Weiss liked spending time with her older sister, but also appreciated having some quiet time. Their butler, Klein Sieben, had just delivered a light lunch to her. She loved Klein, especially how he seemed to change one and mannerisms so quickly, it was amusing and always made her laugh. As she was reading, some lights and shadows flickered across the pages. Weiss looked to the lights and saw that there were not on, but then she saw something out of the window. An aurora of light and shadows danced across the sky, shifting back and forth, seemingly to blend and mix effortlessly.

Weiss watched as visions seemed to emerge from within the aurora. She saw her miserable life with her family. How her father (Jacques) was ruining their family name in the need for wealth and power. How it had driven her mother (Willow) to drink. How her older sister (Winter) flee to the Military, leave her as the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. How her younger brother (Whitely) was groomed into a man just like their father. She saw her father use her for his own gain, and her subsequent fleeing to Beacon to be a Huntress. She watched as she formed Team RWBY, and steadily grew closer to her teammates, becoming a real family, even Blake who was a former White Fang Member. Then there was Jaune Arc, an incompetent imbecile that could not even recognise her or Pyrrha freaking Nikos. The event centred on him seemed to be an ever-changing swirl of possibility. She saw his attempts at trying to flirt with her and constantly failing. She saw him rise from being inept at battle to a hardened Huntsman that she happily fought alongside. She saw him striking her down, and causing her home to fall from the sky, killing many of its citizens while crushing the slums of Mantle beneath it. She saw serving her a simple drink at a small barrister joint, her being content with the brew. Each vision was different and showed sides of herself she did not know existed. All the while, Jaune stood with them; helping them up when they were down, offering aid when needed, and supporting them even when there stood against each other.

Then it ended, and the aurora disappeared from view. Weiss was left there, alone in her room, knowing of things that were going to happen, and the potential that lay before her once she reached Beacon. Would it be like the visions, or something completely different? Whatever the case, she would face it head on. For she was a Schnee, and while Schnee are not perfect, she will succeed at whatever she attempts they do.

~Kuo Kuana~

Menagerie was a given to the Faunus, granted to them after The Great War. It seemed to be a great victory for the Faunus, but it was actually a minor gift from petty losers. The island is comprised of mostly desert, covering two thirds of the island, which forced the majority of the population into one place, the city of Kuo Kuana. This gathering also causes the Faunus to become organised, leading to the creation of the White Fang, a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus and improve the civil rights of the latter.

Blake was the daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna. They governed Menagerie while her father was also the High Leader of the White Fang. He was currently working on some White Fang administrative documents, her mother handing him some tea. Blake sat in the room, reading a book from their library. Her friend Adam was currently with his parents on a trip and Ilia was visiting her relatives in Atlas, so all she could do was sitting around and read. Not that she minded it; she preferred the peace and quiet that came with reading. Suddenly, a commission could be heard outside. The Belladonna’s stopped what they were doing as they listened to what was going on. Ghira sighed, before rising from the seat at his desk, and heading out, Kali and Blake followed him for moral support. The opened the front door and left, seeing the people all looking upwards, pointing towards the sky. The Belladonna’s followed their fingers, and saw something immense. The sky, which was usually blue, orange, or purple (depending on the time of day), was now black and white as lines of these opposing shades criss-crossed from horizon to horizon.

The older Belladonna’s were left just as stunned as their fellow Faunus kin. The younger Belladonna however, saw something different. She watched as within the lines which ran across the sky, images began to form within and across them. She saw the White Fang steadily growing more violent, after the father stepped down as High Leader to lead Menagerie. She watched as she ran away from home after a disagreement with her parents on the path the White Fang was taking (her being ignorant/unaware of the growing violence). She watched Adam going further down a violent path, but she failed to stop him, running away once she realised it too late. She fled to Beacon, hiding her heritage, and ended up on a team with a Schnee of all people. But over time, they grew closer and even became close friend. There was also Jaune Arc, he was a simple boy who no qualms or distrust towards the Faunus. He was at times a fellow Huntsman, a concerned citizen, a bitter adversary, Human leading the White Fang, and on the rare occasion, her lover. She could respect him for his determination and his progressive views that the Faunus were just people to. She often wished that there were more people like that blonde boy in the world.

Then, the sky cleared, leaving everyone mystified by what had just happened. As Kali and Ghira gave each other worried glances, before he stepped out to try and calm his people, Blake was thinking. She now knew the path that the White Fang were going to walk down, and the results of what a path would lead to. She would be ready for it, ready to save the White Fang from themselves, and help lead the Faunus into a new age, with the help of her friends and teammates from Beacon. Blake kept a straight face while her mother clung to her; she had many preparations to make for the dangerous ahead.


	7. Interlude – It Take but One Person, One Moment, One Conviction, to Start a Ripple of Change that Spreads Across the World – Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ripples spread far and wide across the Weave of Fate, spreading even to those not directly affected by the change brought upon the world.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Branwen Tribe Camp~

Anima is the eastern most continent of Remnant. The land having been carved out by nature (the sea and the winds) gave the people of Anima natural protection from the Grimm. But there are some people who chose to live outside of the towns and cities, preferring instead to roam the land, plunder what they need from those who could not protect themselves. These people were call bandits, and the most dangerous group in Anima was known as the Branwen Tribe. Said tribe was led by one Raven Branwen, who attending Beacon Academy with her twin brother (traitor) in order to learn how to fight against Huntsman, for the betterment of the Tribe. Raven was currently sitting peacefully in her tent. Her tribe had recently taken down a supply convoy and they were still sorting through the loot they managed to scarper with before the Grimm managed to close in. She was enjoying some Mistralian tea leaves she had found in one of the supply crates. It was quiet and Raven content, before she heard a voice call out “Raven!” The tnet flap flew open to reveal Vernal. She was a young girl that the tribe had picked up and they had later found great combat potential in. Raven looked up at her and said “What is it?” She was slightly annoyed at having her tea time interrupted. Vernal then stammered “Y-You might want to look.” Raven raised an eyebrow at this, it wasn’t normal for Vernal to get this worked up. Decided to investigate the matter herself, Raven placed her cup down, rose from her seat and went outside. Raven immediately looked around the camp, to see everyone looking up at the sky. Raven followed their gaze, and immediately understood why Vernal acted the way she did. Intertwining streams of light and shadow ebbed and flowed across the sky in a random yet deliberate display. Raven was left speechless (a rare feat) at what she was witnessing. She could sense great power from it, due to her past experience interacting with magic, but she could tell that it was not magic itself.

The she saw something. Numerous images began to emerge from within the light and shadow. Rave saw as she received news of Summer’s death. She witnessed her acquiring of the Spring Maiden’s powers. She watched as she saved her daughter from a multi-coloured parasol wielding lady on a train. She saw the battle of Hazel, and watched her argument with her daughter. Raven also saw other events which didn’t line up. Raven saw that she was fighting against her daughter, aided by a blonde haired blue eyed wielding a sword and shield (who seemed eerily similar to Tai Yang). She observed her tribe laid to waste as she knelt, bleeding on the ground, Salem standing over them with her champion, the youth from before, now wearing a suit of heavy dark armour, a look of scorn evident of his face. She saw her and Yang sitting in her leader tent, both of them hanging off the arms of the same youth, both happy and content, as he wore the crown of the old Mistrial Emperor. Each image forced Raven to feel various emotions. Most of which were filled with loneliness and despair. The only times were she felt any positive emotions, were when she was standing alongside her daughter.

Slowly the images faded as the light vanished from the sky. The bandits opening questioned what in the hell they had just witnessed, many checking to see if their drinks had been spiked when they weren’t looking (it had happened a few times before). Vernal turned to Raven, seeking answers, but Raven quickly said “I need a moment to think. I do not want to be disturbed.” Vernal, showing her diligence in her training, gave quick bow as Raven then returned to her tent. Once inside, Raven pondered over what she had seen, the cold tea having been long forgotten. Had what she seen ben merely an illusion, or visions of the future? She knew that magic could some bizarre things (her and her twin’s corvidae type shape-shifting as an obvious point), but seeing events that haven’t happened seemed too far out, even for magic. Some part of her didn’t want it to be true, but a small voice in her head begged that it was, especially the happier ones. Raven hated that she had left her family after learning the truth about Ozpin, but she told herself that she had no choice. Except that she did have one, but was too weak to make it. Those images had showed her that. Raven was a coward, using a bravado of strength as a shield to hide behind. But no more, Raven was would not be a weakling anymore. She was going to make things right. It had been a hard to abruptly leave, and would be harder to just as abruptly return, but she had to at least try. All the while, Raven did not know what role the blond youth held in all of this, but from the images she had seen, she could tell that he had a degree of strength and skill. He would make a good son-in-law at the very least, if he was not her enemy again.

~???~

It was all over then, wasn’t it? She had fought against the tides, standing strong like a stone cliff along the shore. But even the strongest of stone, would wear and eventually break, just as she had. Her body left weak, her limps left limp, and her eyes felt heavy. The Grimm were steadily approaching her downed position, once they reached her, it would be all over. No, she would not die on her back. If she was to perish here and now, it would be on her own two feet. Slowly, she crawled her way across the ground, weapon in hand, until she reached a solitary outcrop of purple crystal. Her once pristine clothing now mattered and stained by the dark brown earth and red with her blood. With what strength she could muster, she pulled herself up the crystal and onto her feet. She turned to face the encircling Grimm, slightly falling backwards. Her back struck the crystal, keeping her standing upright. She gripping her weapon in hand, prepared strike the first Grimm that got within her range. But her heavy eyes refused to stay open, and with time she forced them open, it only took greater effort he next. The Grimm could sense this weakness, once their prey’s eyes fell closed for too long, they would rend her flesh from her broken bones. Then it happened, she could no longer hold her eyes open any longer and once they fell, she knew she was dead. Knowing that you were going to dying was not the worst part; it was how time seemed to slow, stretching that short time to last an eternity. Then it happened her eyes fell shut and refused to open, she gave a silent pray for her end to be quick.

Only, it never came. She waited for what felt like eons; only the pain of death never came. Slowly, managed to force strength into her eyes, and open them. What she saw before her saw strange. She was still surrounded by the Grimm, but they were all face away from her, their prey. Looking towards the direction they were facing, and immediately knew why. She saw a pillar, intertwine with light and shadow looming over the horizon, the vines that sprouted from it stretching out across the sky. She could sense power emanating from those, so full of life yet teaming with death. It was then she felt it, her body become a wash with power; her pain and fear melting away, as a sense of clarity filling her mind. She started seeming memories of home, for her loved ones waiting for her there. She saw them still weighting, even as the years roll by, and the sorrow they feel at her sudden departure. It was then that a new determination filled her being. She could not die here, she had a family waiting for her, she had children to raise, she could not leave them to fend for themselves. She knew now that her life was worth so much more than she had thought, because it meant the world to them. She had to go to them, now!

Slowly, the vines from the pillar of light and shadow faded from sight. The Grimm where released from their trance, and turned back towards their prey. Only to see that it was not there anymore. All that was left was a flutter of petals, all as white a snow.


	8. Getting off to the Right Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune begins his training to becoming a Huntsman, and prepares for the future he plans to prevent.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Arc Family Estate~

Sometime later, Jaune was called down stairs. Jaune knew what this was about and he had to do, somehow convince his family to let him be a Huntsman. It would be a difficult process, but he would have to at least try. Jaune stepped into the living room, seeing his parents and grandmother sitting around the dining table. He could see that his parents were trying to hid their worried expressions from him, while grandma Garnet was strangely calm, just sitting there drinking her tea. Hue Arc looked down at his son and said “Jaune, do you know why you were called here?” Jaune gave a hesitant and childish response “I, I think so.” There was a moment of silence before Hue continued “Jaune, your mother and I love you and we have always wanted what we thought was best for you. So …” Jaune knew what was so come, they were going to stand against his delicious to being a Huntsman, especially after his near death experience. But, before Jaune could say anything to state his case on why he should be a Huntsman, Hue then stated “You can become a Huntsman.”

“Huh?” was all Jaune could give as a response. He and Rose looked at each other before he continued “You mother and I have talked it over with your grandmother, and we have … agreed to letting you train to be a Huntsman.” What, that was it? No argue. No fuse. They relented just like that. Jaune was left at a complete lose for words. Seeing the bewilderment look on his face, Hue inquired “What? Are you not happy son?” Jaune instantly shook his head and replied “No no, I’m truly grateful. I was just, um … expected more of … a fight, you know.” They sighed as Rosa said “Yes we know. While it is true that we do not want you to walk down this path, my mother-in-law made a very … convincing argument, one that we could not counter. So we accepted to let her train you.” Jaune turned to see his grandmother Garnet, who had just finished her cup, looked towards him and said “You have hidden talent my boy, something beyond anything this world has ever seen. It’s better for you to be prepared for when danger comes rather than not. We’ll begin your training early tomorrow morning sharp, don’t be late.” Jaune was left in a momentary daze at that explanation, how could she tell he had talent now and not before, it made no sense to him. (To be clear, the ‘hidden talent’ Garnet Arc is referring to is his vast Aura reserves. Jaune is not aware of that his Aura created the Pillar of Light and Shadow, since he was technically unconscious at the time due to his soul merging with the incarnations of his past existences, the Pillar having been formed as a by-produced of said process). “Yes Grandma.” Jaune responded joyously. Jaune was happy, yet not understanding why, but still happy with the result. He was going to get his Huntsman training, and somehow easier than expected. As Jaune left the room, Garnet turned to her son and daughter-in-law and said “You made the right choice.” Rose held her husband and said “I hope so, mother. I hope so.”

~The Next Day~

Jaune was currently in the garden of the Arc Family Estate, standing opposite his Grandmother Garnet. Today as the first day of Jaune’s training, which Garnet Arc started with a series of physical training; running, squats, push-ups, etc. Jaune knew that he needed the training if he was to get where he needed to go, so he put all his effort into the training. Naturally using his Aura to strengthen his body and ease the pain the training put his body through. Garnet noticed this; surprised to see that Jaune could naturally channel his Aura after only having it for less than a single day, even with the absurd amount he possessed. Though she was impressed, while he was physically weak, he could use his immense Aura reserved bolstered his body to such a point that he could keep up with the harsh training regime. She had originally planned to teach him Aura control later on, but seeing him using it so effortlessly made her realise that she would have to start earlier than she anticipated while going over more than the basics. He also he never moaned nor issued a complaint about the training; he just went and got on with it like a well-trained soldier following orders. “He’s a natural at this.” Garnet though as Jaune went passed two hundred push-ups without stopping or showing any signs of tiring.

After some time, Garnet decided to test her grandson’s skills in combat. She took out an array of weapons, before saying “Where going to have a light sparring match. So pick you chosen weapon.” Jaune looked over the weapons before him, but none of them mattered to him, his weapon was already decided. Jaune reached forth, and took Crocea Mors in hand. Garnet thought Jaune would choose that. As Jaune held the ancient weapon within his hands, his smaller untrained body made the weight greater than he was used to. However over his countless lives, he had gotten used to its weight countless times, and with a minor application of Aura, he held it with trained ease. Jaune held the weapon in his left hand, slowly drew the blade, and then extended he sheath into its shield form, before taking up a fighting stance. Garnet eyed her grandson; he held the old weapon as if he had used it his whole life, and took up a stance that was solid yet mobile showing very few weak points. A novice could never hold a weapon so firm and naturally, nor could that stance be though up completely at random. This was natural talent beyond anything she had ever seen, and it certainly caught her intrigue. Garnet set up a time, took up her weapon, called Poire Verte, and stood opposite her grandson prepared for battle.

The moment the scrolls buzzer rang out, Garnet launched herself forwards and swung one of her dual hand-axes down. Jaune quickly moved his shield to block the strike, spreading his legs outwards slight to disperse the force of the blow. He then angled his shield, causing the hand-axe to slide off the shield, and Jaune gave quick lunge of his sword. Garnet quickly parried with the other hand-axe, before jumping back to escape the counter attack. She looked up and saw Jaune just standing there, back behind his shield. Garnet quickly joined her hand-axes together and repaired to fire with her composite bow, only to see Jaune rushing towards her with a shield charge. She had to quickly back off as she fired an arrow, which Jaune’s shield blocked. She disconnected her weapon and attacked again, only to have her attacks blocked and quickly followed by a counter attack. Garnet now truly understood her grandson’s stance. It was solid to take hits, while mobile so he could counter attack after blocking a strike or charge in with unexpected strength and speed, combined with his vast Aura reserves, which he can use to bolster his physically abilities, and this turned Jaune into a wall that no opponent could break through. Garnet smiled, her grandson was truly talented.

After some time, the scroll buzzer sounded again, and the sparring match ended. Garnet watched as Jaune effortlessly collapsed his shield and sheathed his sword. In that moment, Garnet did not see her grandson, but an old and grizzled war veteran, possessing skills that could only come from age and experience from the harshest of environments. Now Garnet was a very down to earth kind of person, and not too hung up on religious or spiritual matters. But, after seeing her Jaune’s overwhelming Aura reserves, he drive to succeed during the training, his natural talent with the Arc Family Heirloom, wielding Crocea Mors as if it was an extension of his own body (something that took Huntsman and Huntresses years to achieve). Garnet could not help herself but wonder _“Could Jaune be, ‘The Hero of the Great War’’ reborn?”_

~Jaune’s Room, Arc Family Estate~

After hours of training, Jaune was allocated some free time to rest and relax, but he didn’t have time for that. He had to prepare for what was to come. He had done so during his match against his grandmother, hoping that if he showed some talent for combat, she would increase his training. He hoped that he was successful in that, only time would tell. Anyway, Jaune had other matters to concern himself with. Jaune began to recall all he knew from his past lives. He had learned Aura control and manipulation numerous times, even being able to extend his Aura beyond his body in a few lives, the later worked especially well with his Semblance. He also had access to powers over the Grimm, granted to him by Salem herself during his times working under her. He would have to be wary when using that one though, since he could announce his presence to Salem earlier than he would like, so he would leave that of now. No, what Jaune wanted to train, was that which was completely new to him, the power of the Fateless.

Concentrating, Jaune brought forth the threads of fate, which danced and mingled around his open palm. Jaune knew that if he was to accomplish his goal, he would have to master this power. However, Jaune was completely clueless on what to do with this power. He only knew that he could use it to kill that which could not normally be killed, but beyond that, nothing. He figured that the whole killing the un-killable that was due to the Fateless being able to bend the threads of fate, and thus to bypass a being’s immortality by making them fated to die. At least, that’s what he thought. But Jaune did not know if this power could do anything else besides the previously mentioned ability. As Jaune channelled the power of fate through his being, trying to get his body adjusted to the feeling. As he opened his eyes, Jaune saw that his view of the world had taken a slightly purple tone. He could see several small multi-coloured threads floating in the air, there ends leading to who knows were or whom. As he looked at that threads, he could vast information flowing through each on, though he know not how to read said knowledge. It was like having access to a vast library filled to the brim, but it was all written in a language long forgotten. He turned to his bedroom mirror, and saw that his sues were glowing with prismatic light, not to dissimilar to that of a maiden (though they only possessed a single colour). Jaune moved his hands through the air, the threads of fate coiling and unfurling around his open palms. Jaune had watched various maidens condense magical power into physically objects, most Cinder, and he wondered if he could do that same. However, such an endeavour proved to be trickery than he thought. While he could bend the threads of fate, they almost seemed to possess their own will, and refused to move beyond a certain point. Jaune was frustrated at first, but calmed himself. He was in no rush; he had eight years until Beacon, eight years until the start of it all. Jaune, instead of trying to force a result, simply meditated while bathing himself in the energy of fate. Jaune had work to do and had to get started somewhere, and this would become Jaune life for the next four years.


	9. On the True Huntsman’s Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the restart, Jaune takes his first steps to being a true Huntsman, and runs into a Familiar Face along the way.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Time Passes~

Training took up the majority of his time. Training his body and soul with his grandmother was the easiest part. His skills with a weapon had improved greatly; there was only so much countless lifetimes of basic training from Pyrrha could do, though it did give him a solid foundation. Getting actually training from a certified huntsman was a lot different, and more exhaustive, but so worth it. His Aura control had also grown by leaps and bounds. While he had reserves that could outlast an army, what he was lacking in was fine control. Body enhancement was ease, since he could physically feel when his muscles where at their natural limit, but of things like weapon training and extending his Aura out of his body, he always used way more than was necessary or safe. This had led to an unhealthy number of training equipment being broken, sometimes from the inside due to his Aura being too much for the equipment to contain and breaking under the pressure. His **Aura Amp** Semblance didn’t help in that regard either, since its entire purpose was to make Aura stronger than normal. Grandmother Garnet had told him that his Aura reserves made him a monster, in terms of strength, endurance, and recovery speed, but a lack of control would cause more harm than good, both for his allies and himself. Jaune had taken that lesson to heart, not wanting to cause his friends any trouble. He would not hold them back, not anymore. Trying to hold back the flood that was he Aura was the hardest part of the training, but he managed to learn some control, he would now only destroy stuff six out of ten, instead of all ten times. It was slow progress, but it was progress being made. Training wasn’t all physical, there was mental training too, and that meant learning Remnant’s past and ways of the world. Said learning was more of a hassle than it should have been, he lived countless lives and knew of what was to become of the world, but he still struggled with basic history that it was almost comical, his sisters seemed to find it funny.

Then there was his _personal_ training. Said training, had not gone as smoothly as he would have hoped. He had learned to feel the threads of fate, seeing how they interacted with one and other, like with Saphron and Terra. Their threads had steadily intertwining over the years, as their relationship grew beyond just friends. He had even learned how to read the Weave around people, almost foreseeing oncoming events in that person’s life. He had noticed it when the nice old man from down the street’s thread seemed to grow more worn by the day, until he passed away. He learned that a person’s thread representing there existence, and that the thread determined the state of the person it belonged to. This lead to his greatest discovery yet, being able to read the Weave. The Weave itself is made from threads of fate and how they interact with each other, and just like how ‘Lord Monty Oum’ knew of his fate eons before it had occurred, Jaune could now foresee future events in people’s lives. Now, his readings were rather limited. It was very taxing to see a person’s fate so he could only do it once a month and he was left unable to see threads for some time afterwards, he only saw brief flashes of images (this gave a vague idea of the vision was good or bad), he could only read the fates of people whose threads he had directly seen (so he could not see the fates of his friend since he had not seen their threads), and he could neither read his own or seen anything about him personally in the visions (due to his natural disconnect from the Weave). However it meant that if something bad was going to happen, he could be forewarned of the danger and prevent it. Unfortunately, that was about it. He had yet to discover exactly how a Fateless could kill an immortal or anything else that ‘Lord Monty Oum’ seemed to allude to. The power of Fate was beyond anything he had even experience before, which was a lot for him. But, he still had time, which was important.

What had surprised Jaune the most during his years of training occurred during the first few months, it was the knowledge about the Pillar. Now, Jaune had been surprised when he had heard news about the ‘Pillar of Light and Shadow’ that had spread out across the world. It was event that he did not know of, which worried him. He was even more shocked when his grandmother had told him that his Aura unlocking had been the cause of said pillar to emerge. He knew that his Aura was larger than most, due to knowledge his first life, but to think due to his countless lives that it would grow to such a state where it could be seen across the entire world. This was a bad thing for Jaune, because since everyone had seen the pillar, it meant that everyone would be looking for the cause, especially like Ozpin and Salem. Grandmother Garnet had warned him to not use his full power, due to the unwanted attention that would bring him trouble in the future. Jaune had agreed, knowing just he types of people whose attention he wanted to avoid. Especially since there were things he could do that over could not even dream off, like command the Grimm. He had received various blessing during his time serving under Salem, all of which allowed him to command the Grimm to varying degrees, like all of her servants could. Said power had been compounded due to his reawakening, theoretically granting him power over the Grimm that could almost rival the Black Queen herself. He had not been able to properly test this yet, due to fear that Salem would sense his interference, especially with her probably being on high alert due to the mystery of the pillar and he was in no shape to face her yet.

Jaune was now 13 years old, and was certainly different than he was before. He had developed a lean physique, not too bulk but not too thin. Also, Jaune cut his hair, matching the style he had when his group had become proper Huntsman in Atlas. Though his sisters may or may not have laughed their asses off when they first saw him, claiming that he had super-glued a bunch of bananas to his head. Even his own mother could not contain herself and snickered a little. It was almost as bad as the time when Ruby had laughed at him when she discovered his Pumpkin Pete’s hoodie, which he managed to win (again), and had as part of his Huntsman attire again (he liked the hoodie). He even managed to acquire more professional like armour than the old breast-plate and greaves he used back when he lied his way into Beacon. This one was similar to the ones he got while traveling in Mistrial, half plate and greaves in white metal with brown/gold trimmings. Jaune felt more confident in himself, and it showed in both actions and tone. His father had always said that all you needed was confidence, and there may have been some actually truth to that. Said confidence was going to be put to the test very soon, at the Signal Academy Entrance Exam.

~Signal Academy~

Jaune looked up at the towering buildings of this prestigious Huntsman Academy. It wasn’t quite as impressive as Beacon, Atlas, or some of the other places that Jaune had seen throughout his time, but it was still impressive. Throughout all of Jaune’s past lives, he had never actually been to Signal, or learned anything about what it meant to be a Huntsman before his attempt to lie himself into Beacon, so this was going to be a whole new experience. At the very least, this time his entry into Beacon would be on the more legal side. Though, there was another reason for coming to Signal, technically two, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. One his first friend at Beacon, the other a fellow blonde sibling, both of them would be attending Signal as they always would. Maybe this time, he could establish a friendly relation with them early on, and subtly guide their training on to the right path; except that, none of that wouldn’t matter if he pass the entrance exam, so that was his top priority.

Jaune made his way through the front gates, mingling in with all the other would-be Huntsman and Huntresses, keeping an eye out for that particular brawler. The principal of Signal Academy, a man Jaune had neither meant nor heard off, welcomed everyone to his school, and began to explain the entrance exam. It would be divided into two main tests; knowledge, and individual sparing matches. Jaune had to admit, it was much more tamed back than Beacon’s Initiation (how Ozpin managed to convince the Council that launching teenagers off a cliff was a good idea, he would never know). He explained that the sparing matches would be between examinees and it was not a matter of winning of losing, but demonstrating your skills (it wouldn’t stop people from trying to win though). After a few more minutes of talking, the students were divided up into group, and were sent to their designated areas.

~Signal Academy Amphitheatre~

The written test, as far as Jaune was concerned, was remarkable easy, an hour of answered questions on test paper. This was mostly due to his grandmother Garnet forced all the necessary information into his head, and properly information related to higher year’s courses to, it sounded like something she would do. “Be prepared for anything” she would always say, which usually lead to Jaune getting blindsided unexpectedly. While he had the reflexes, built up from his pass lives to see it coming, it was he body that failed to keep up. His training had helped with that problem somewhat, but it still hadn’t helped against his grandmother though, showed him yet again the difference between a qualified Huntsman and an in-training one.

Jaune was sitting in the stand, watching as two of examines when at it. He wasn’t really paying attention, but the referee for the match seemed to be a familiar face, Taiyang. Jaune knew he was a professor at Signal Academy, he just didn’t know what type of professor he was, guess he’s a combat instructor like Miss Goodwitch. After a minute or two, the match was called, and they called Jaune’s examinee number. As Jaune stood up he saw his designated opponent standing to his right. It was then that he finally laid eyes found Yang, and he was stunned by what he saw. Yang stood there, younger than he remembered (for obvious reasons), her hair up in a ponytail (strangely) and wearing her iconic attire (from Beacon); bomber jacket, knee high boots, and her trusted Ember Celica in their ‘Compact Mode’ on her wrists. What surprised Jaune, was that he saw that Yang was also wearing armour and carrying a sword. Attached to her shoulders, were these rectangular guards which curved around her shoulders and upper arms formed from what appeared to be stripes of plating bound in leather, and around her waist was a similar covering which acted like an armoured skirt that stopped above her knees. The armour plates were gold in colour and were held together by brown leather, which match Yang colour pallet. The pieces were of Mistrialin-Style armour once wore by Samuria prior to and including ‘The Great War’, there were called Sode and Kusazuri if Jaune remembered his times with Ren correctly. On her left side of her hip was the sword; it was long curved blade roughly thirty two inches in total length. The brown sheath showed that the blade grew wider as it got closer to the tip. The cross guard was orange in colour and strangely bent, pointing up with the blade at the back and down with the handle at the front. Said handle was also golden and seemed to be longer than it needed to, taking up a fourth of the blades overall length, a orange ring acting as the pommel of the weapon. Jaune remembered that the weapon was called a Dadao or a Mistrial Great Sword, it was like a curved falchion which could be used for two hand swordplay due to its ‘hand and a half’ style handle, like his own Crocea Mors.

As Jaune gazed over Yang and her new attire, his mind was quite puzzled. What would cause Yang to change up her style so drastically? As he gave Yang a last once over, their eyes met. They gazes connected only for a moment, then something flashed in her eye before she smirked, gave a quick wink, and went on her way. What Jaune found odd, was that he saw that there was moment of clarity in her eyes, almost like she recognised him, but Jaune quickly dismissed that. He was still a relatively unknown guy and he hadn’t even officially met her yet. Maybe she saw him as more her type, now that he was more trained and confident than before? Well, it wouldn’t be there first relationship. However, he could not let his past memories distract him; he had an exam to pass.

Jaune made his way down to the Arena, standing across from Yang. Jaune drew his sword, unfurled his shield and took up a fighting stance. Yang did the same, extending her gantlets with her usually grin on her face, though her body seemed more relaxed than normal. As the timer ticked down, he prepared mentally himself _“Ok, Yang will most likely use Ember Celica to launch herself at me for an overwhelm of strength and quick victory; best to keep my guard up, block the initial strike, and counter attack. Still not sure on why she’s wearing armour, goes against her Semblance, nor did I know what the sword is capable of, best to avoid if she draws it.”_ The timer rang and the referee called the match to begin, Jaune already in position to receive Yang’s lunge. However, she didn’t. Instead she ran at him, though not a full sprint. The lack of the usual ferocity from Yang through him for a moment, but he composed himself. Deciding to take advantage, he channelled Aura into his legs (both glowing with his White Aura, which if one paid close enough attentions, showed hints of black and red), and charged. Jaune cover the gap between them almost in and instant, the ground he was once stand having cracked from the sheer force of his launch, flying at Yang with a shield bash. Yang went wide-eyed, most likely not expecting Jaune sudden burst in speed. She immediately fired off a shot, launching her sideways and out of range of Jaune’s attack. His feet returned the ground, the arena floor break upon contact, he saw Yang in the air to his left. She fired a second shot, sending her into a spin as she launched a kick at his back. Jaune responded by flipped his sword into a reverse grip, and held the blade up behind him. There was an impact sound as Yang’s kick struck Jaune’s sword, but the later did not budge due to his Aura strengthening his arm. Quickly, drew his sword forwards in a slashing motion, while his body turned to face Yang, arm moving for another shield bash. Yang was knocked off kilter, due to her leg being thrown aside, but a quick double shot from Ember Celica got her out of danger while the explosion covered her flight.

The smoke cleared to reveal Jaune still standing there, his shield having taken the blast, looking over to see that Yang was now further away than before. Jaune found this to be unexpected _“Yang normally leads with a punch not a kick, and she would have taken the hit to help charger her Semblance, but she evaded instead.”_ He pondered. This new fighting style of hers was more measured and caution then he was used to, but he expected that it wouldn’t lack the power. Jaune decided to play it safe and weighted behind his shield, waiting to see what she would do first before he acted. Yang, seeing Jaune not moving, clicked her weapon and started launching explosives at Jaune. He raised his shield and blacked the shoots, channelling aura through his arms and legs to reduce the knockback and remain steady. Suddenly, he felt a different impact hit him, it was a punch. Jaune saw Yang before him, smirk on her face and a glint in her eye as she yet for another hit. Jaune stood there as Yang unloaded on him with a flurry of blows, but not one got through his guard. However there was something different about this assault; the power behind the strikes was measured, with each one hit his shield dead centre, which in turned forced the energy of the hit through his entire body. Thinking fast, Jaune twisted his arm before the moment of impact, angling his shield so that Yang’s next left hook would deflect and swing wide. As expected, Yang ended up overextended and knocked off balance allowing Jaune to get in a quick thrust at her side. Yang winced in pain as her side was stuck and her body was thrown back. It may have only been a single hit, but with the sheer density of Jaune’s Aura, it would feel like more like getting hit by a truck. Jaune charged straightaway, not wanting Yang to take back the initiative. Jaune unleashed a flurry of his own, slashing away with speed and force greater than you would expect, his semblance **Aura Amp** enhancing his Aura, and in turn his physical capabilities. Yang seemed surprised by the sudden blitz, but she just continued to smirk, seemingly to enjoy the fight. _“At least that hadn’t changed.”_ Jaune nonchalantly thought.

Yang stood her ground, raising her arms boxer style to block the sword swings with her gauntlets, and went for a counter attack when he was to slow to pull back behind his shield. This exchanged last for less than a minute, fists and blades flying with an occasional kick or shield bash thrown. It ended when Yang yet again launched herself back with an explosive. Jaune charged after her, taking a quick look at the screen during this moment of non-combat. This Aura had dropped to around 60% while Yang was at a good 70% or so. While Jaune may have had a lot of Aura, his semblance burned through it like a mother, but the more he burned the stronger her got. This is why the few solid hits he managed to land had taken so much of Yang’s Aura, but he had to be carefully. Yang’s semblance **Burn** , would only got stronger the more the fight was drawn out. It wasn’t his style, but he would have to end it quick. He closed in on Yang as she landed, who launched another volley of explosives, these ones aid at the ground rather than him. Seeing what Yang was doing, his focused more Aura into his legs and began to zig zag, trying his best to avoid the pit holes Yang had placed in his path. Rounding on her, he brought his sword down with an overhead slash, which was followed by the sound of clashing metal. Jaune’s eyes widened, for his had not blocked Crocea Mors with Ember Celica, but with her sword.

There, in Yang’s left hand held reverse grip, was her sword. The blade matched the sheath in size, though it was pale orange I colour, with a stylized golden Mistral (Lung) Dragon engraved along the flat of the blade. Smirking, she twisted her wrist and deflected the blade up, before going under for a slash at his gut. Juane quickly positioned his shield in the way catching the sword, but received a punch to the left shoulder for it. Forced to back off to regain his balance, he watched Yang switched her sword to her right hand, before activating some kind of mechanism. Suddenly, the hilt opened up before shooting something out into Yang’s left hand. Said something was a second sword, formed from what appeared to be the centre part of the first sword. The blade reminded Jaune of Winter’s sword. Yang gave them a quick twirl before holding back reverse grip style, and charged, launching a shot from Ember Celica. Jaune took the blast, before having to tank a punch from the other blond. Yang went launched a string of attacks that put Jaune on the back foot. Jaune was surprised but Yang had though this through. _“The way the sword was designed, they do not hamper her usage of Ember Celica, and her way of fighting with them allowed her to either punch or cut when necessary. Add in her more measured nature and the odd kick here and there, makes her a more difficult opponent to deal with than before.”_ he mentally analysed. Jaune was used to being on the defensive and easily withstood the onslaught, but that didn’t mean he got out unscathed. Defending against the attacks he blocked and ones he couldn’t were eating away at his Aura, and Yang’s more fluid movements left fewer openings for a counter attack. Thinking fast, his leg glowed with Aura as Yang jumped to launch a one-two kick at him. He stomped the ground, shattering the stone, and kicking up a cloud of dust. Yang covered her face, her kick faltering due to her action. Her feet ended up simply planted on the flat of the shield. But, due to being unable to see, she was too slow to react to what happened next. Jaune had dropped his sword, taking his shield in both hands, and once the felt Yang’s weight against it, he threw it down at full force. The dust cloud was blown away as Yang was subsequently brought crashing to the floor, the broken stoned digging into her back as the shield weighed down on her.

Finding herself trapped between the shield and the floor, her arms and legs pinned to her chest, Yang seemed to wonder her to get out of this predicament before she grinned. Yang then put all the force into her legs and kicked. Like a reverse springboard, Jaune was sent flying backward. He flew a good fifteen or twenty metres or so, skidded and rolling across the ground before quickly righting himself, now about thirty metres away from Yang. Glancing at the board, he saw that he was at 42% and Yang had dropped to 37%. It was only a 5% difference, but that wasn’t much of a difference in combat. Glancing back he saw Yang notice this to. She turned to face Jaune, a look on her face he could not describe. Yang then righted her blades before returned her off-hand into her main. Taking her sword in both hand, she flashed him a toothy grin, before her Aura flared as her hair ignited. Jaune knew what this meant, she had activated **Burn**. As he watched her, Jaune didn’t know whether or not he could take the hit, so he decided to counter it instead. Knowing that she would be excepting him to block the strike with his sword, he instead chose to collapse his shield, sheathing his sword before taking it in both hand to match her. He didn’t have the two-handed upgrade yet, just did this for the extra weight. Then, he allowed his Aura to flare, putting everything he had left into **Aura Amp**. Jaune’s body exploded with white light, the edges of which were licked by traces of black and red. Yang’s eyes widened at this, before a look of determination spread across her face. This was it, their final clash. They could not hear the cheering crowd that viewed their battle, the arena around them slowing faded from sight. The focus of both combatants concentrated solely on the person who stood before them. In that moment, it was just them, and then, they charged.

Faster than the eye could track; a streak of light tinged with bloody shadows and a flaming comet raced towards each other, the ground shattering beneath them, as each putting all they had into this one strike. They two simultaneously let out a battle cry as they both swung. Their blades clashed, and a great eruption fire and light followed. The noise was deafening, splitting the ears of all people within the arena, and even beyond. The shockwave generated practically launched people out of their seats and up the stands; even the referee was sent skidding back into the arena wall. The display was so grand that those who could still watch could only see what would be described as light and fire fighting for dominance. In the midst of this, the two challengers continued to clash, neither one backing down or giving ground. The two blonds stared each other down, their wordless screams covered by the cacophonous of their clash as each one pushing with all their might, trying to force the other to submit. Their interlocked blades where steadily pushed further and further down during the struggle, before their centres of gravity shifted, and caused their blades to slip. The two blades hitting the ground simultaneously and the combined force of their clash was directed straight down. The force caused a secondary explosion that blew them both back, clear out of the arena and into the walls behind them.

The blast cause clashing forces ceased and the referee, seeing the two fighters out outside the designated zone, he called out “This match is a draw!” There was a moment of silence, followed by a series of cheers from the crowd of students and a round of applause from the teachers present. Slowly, Jaune pulled himself off of the ground; he had not excepted the match to end like that, well to be honest, he hand except Yang to bring a sword to the spar. Looking over to see the brawler stretching her back out, he could not help but smile, it had been so long since he had a spar with Yang, and the first time it had ended in a draw actually. Taiyang then called out “Combatants, come here and shake.” Walking over to the centre of the ring, Jaune and Yang stood opposite each other. “Hey, that was a good match.” Jaune said, holding out a hand. He still didn’t know what caused the changes to Yang, but he still wanted to be on friendly terms with her, it would help greatly in the future, and she was his first friend’s sister. He at least hoped that the match got maybe won over her ore competitive side. Yang simply gave him her signature smile before taking his hand and responding “Not so bad yourself, Vomit Boy.” It was at that moment, that Jaune’s brain stopped working.


	10. A Reunion with an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Travelers have the paths intersect, and make-up for lost time.

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**Semblance**

~Signal Academy~

After the match, Jaune had been so stunned by what Yang has said; she had to escort him out of the arena. All the while, if he could think properly, he would have felt Taiyang’s incredulous gaze focused on his back, the gaze of an overprotective father watching his daughter getting too chummy with a boy. It had taken a further two minutes for his brain to do a complete system reboot. By that time, Yang had taken them to an isolated area, which was a good thing, because the first thing that left his mouth was a loud exclamation of “YOU REMEMBER!” directed at her. To which, Yang just gave a single nod and one word response of “Yep.” Jaune just started at her, a mixture of shock and confusion evident on his face, which just caused Yang to burst out laughing. He snapped out of this daze quicker than the first, and responded with “Oh, laugh at my misery why don’t ya.” Yang replied mid laughter “I can’t help it. You make it too easy.” Jaune sighed as Yang finally settled down from her giggle fit. He then gave her a stiff expression and as he said in a serious tone “How do you remember?” Yang’s demeanour stiffed at that, before she asked “Remember the Pillar of Light and Shadow?” Jaune nodded; of course he would remember that. Yang started “Well during that, I saw all these images in the light and shadow. Each one showed lives that I had lived and yet didn’t, it was all so confusing. Afterwards, I just knew everything, so did Ruby.” “Ruby remembers to.” Jaune stated in shock. Yang gave another nod and replied “Yeah, she’s been really anxious to meet everyone again.” Jaune was left speechless, not only did Yang remember her past life, but Ruby did to. If that was the case, what about the rest of their teams, did they know? What about others, like Cinder and her crew, Ozpin and Salem? _“No, if they had known they would have come for me immediately.”_ Jaune reasoned. But that begged the question, how did they remember? Yang said that the Pillar had shown her and Ruby those other lives and the only one who knew of their pasts, was him. _“Could it be because I’m Fateless?”_ Jaune pondered. He still wasn’t completely sure on what the Fateless could and couldn’t do, so it was a distinct possibility. But did that mean that he could deliberately induce this event or not? A question for another day, he supposed.

Yang, seeing Jaune stepping out of his own thoughts, continued “We weren’t sure what caused it, but both me and Ruby knew that we couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. So we used the last four years to train hard, we even added a few upgraded our arsenals.” He placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and said “My Occasus Ryu gave you a shock didn’t.” Jaune couldn’t help but agree, it had. “Well, we were also curious on if the other remembers, but we had no way of contacting them. I was going to ask you after the match, but seeing how you fought, like you already knew my fighting style and seeing your Aura flare before during the clash at the end, I knew you remembered and that you were the cause of us remembering to.” Yang finished. Jaune was surprised by Yang deduction and levelheadedness; it was a stark contrast to the temperamental hit-first-ask-questions-later personality that he was used to. Jaune just smiled and said “Yeah, I was the cause of the Pillar and what made you remember, though unintentionally.” Yang heard this and snapped “Unintentionally? What, you don’t want us to remember or something!?” _“There’s the Yang I’m used to.”_ Jaune thought before replying “No, nothing like that. It just that the Pillar formed when my Aura was unlocked after I nearly died. So it was all an accident, honest.” Yang seemed stunned by that before stating in shocked tone “You nearly died.” Jaune nodded “Yeah, got chomped by a Beowolf while protecting my sister.” After hearing this, Yang demeanour shifted as she gave a small chuckle before saying “Always acting like a white knight, aren’t you Lady Killer.” Jaune sighed before stating “Yeah, but I actually have a good reason for it this time.” Yang just laughed again to which Jaune huffed.

There was then a pause as she stopped her laughter, before Yang suddenly stepped forwards and hugged him tightly. Jaune stopped dead still. Now, he was at a loss for words. Yang was not really the touchy feely type of person, she did smother her little sister in hugs when astonished by her feats or scared for her safety. Heck this new Yang was quite different yet so similar to what he was used to, it was almost surreal. Before he could do anything, he heard Yang whisper “It good to see you again.” Jaune heard this, and it took him a moment to ready himself, before he hugged Yang back saying softly “Yeah, you to.” The pair of blondes stayed like that for a good few minutes or so, before they managed to pull back. Yang then said “So, want to clue me in on what the hell’s going on?” Jaune could only saying “That … is a long story.” “Well, we’ve certainly got the _time_ for it.” Yang responded with one of her signature bad puns. Jaune gave a deep sigh before stating “That was one thing I was hoping to avoid that.” “Hey, my puns are great.” Yang fervently responded to which Jaune point-blank stated “No, they are not. They have never been, nor ever will be, funny.” Yang was slightly speechless by Jaune’s remark before showing a grin and saying “So, the knight’s got some fight in him.” Jaune raised an eyebrow at this, before realising that just Yang, he has changed from how she remembered him. “So, what now?” Yang inquired. Jaune had thought that over and stated “Well, it’s best that we tell Ruby the whole story so that I don’t end up needlessly repeating myself.” Yang nodded at that as Jaune continued “My original plan was to enter Signal, befriend you and Ruby, secretly guide you do the correct path, and then go to Beacon to meet up with everyone else. But you and Ruby remember everything throws a wrench in that.”

Yang heard this and said “Well sorry about that but are you sure there’s nothing else?” Jaune thought about it for a moment and said “No not really?” Yang just gave Jaune a black stare and questioned “You still can’t be that dense?” “Huh?” was Jaune’s only reply. There was silence before Yang said “So, you just going to treat are past relationships like they were nothing?” Jaune’s eyes widened _“Oh, so that’s what she meant.”_ He thought. While it was true that Jaune and Yang had been in relationship before, but that was true with almost everyone, and he more pressing thing to deal with than that. Jaune replied to her statement “Well that was then, this is now, and it really hasn’t been on my mind until you mentioned it. Was too busy planning for the future to really think about it?” After Yang heard that, she could only laugh as she said “It just like with Pyrrha again. Too busy with your own problems to see what’s right in front of you.” Jaune could only shake his head in defeat; it was bad habit of his, becoming too absorbed into himself to see anything else, it was something he really needed to work on. Jaune then asked Yang “So what? Are you upset that I didn’t think about dating you again?” Yang gave a small pout before straightening up and simply responded with “Nope, me and ruby spent a lot of time talking it over, and we don’t mind sharing.” Jaune’s brain lagged upon hearing that statement. The blond brawler saw this and stated “What? My dad had relations with two women.” Jaune gave her an incredulous look and stated “I distinctly remember that didn’t go well for your family.” “Not this time though.” Yang muttered. Jaune heard something and inquired “What was that?” “Long story.” Was her reply, before she said “Come on; don’t want to keep everyone waiting?” and quickly ran off. “Hey! What did you mean?” Jaune called out as he followed after her. As Jaune almost chased Yang back to the Amphitheatre he could not help but smile, an unseen weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wasn’t along in this anymore. His friends would be with him all the way.

~Back at the Signal Academy Amphitheatre~

Jaune and Yang returned to their seats and watched as the rest of the examinees took their tests. After the final match, there was pause as the scores were added up to reveal who had passed. When the scores were announced Yang and Jaune had passed, both being in the top three with Jaune in first and Yang in second place. Yang turned to him and said “Your first time being in first place but don’t worry, you won’t have the top spot for long.” Jaune just sighed at the blond brawler; he had done what he set out to originally do, spark her competitive side. As the principal and teachers went on with the show; congratulating those you passed, encouraging those that failed to practise and try again next year, and going over what the students would go over in the next four years. Meanwhile, Jaune and Yang were off in the own world talking. Yang inquired “You got a place to stay?” Jaune turned to her and said “My grandmother can easily set me up with a house after I tell her I passed.” Yang gave him a look and said “What, so you’ll just being living on your own for the next four years.” After a moment, Jaune nodded before saying rather solemnly “I’ve had plenty of experience with that.” “Well, that no good.” Yang said before abruptly declaring “You’re staying at my house.” It was now Jaune’s turn to give her a look. He then said flatly “Are you trying to get me killed?” Yang didn’t seem to understand, so Jaune spelled it out for her “Your father is known for his overprotective nature, which need I remind you, that you inherited in regards to Ruby.” Yang blushed slightly in embarrassment at statement before saying “Ok so maybe we’re a little overprotective …” To which Jaune fixed her a doubtful stare as Yang continued “But we’ve gotten better than in past lives, especially in this life.”

Jaune looked at his _technically long-time_ friend and said “What exactly do you mean by that? You said something about that earlier.” Yang then told him “Well, let’s just say that what you did with the Pillar affected more than just me and Ruby, but in a good way.” Jaune could see that Yang was not going to tell him, so he decided to leave it for now. He then turned to her and said “Don’t you think it’s a little sudden, asking a guy to stay at your home for the next four years.” Yang just shrugged it off and said “It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” The fact that Yang was being so dismissive of it was worrying him, but he had learned that something’s were beyond his control and he had to deal with them when they came, just like you should with life’s events and outcomes. Like right now, as the day came to an end and everyone was beginning to pack up and head home. Yang stood up and made her way over to her father, Jaune following begrudgingly behind while internally was slightly terrified. He had fought against countless hordes of Grimm, the generals of Salem’s dark legion, and even the special forces of Ozma’s secret society, but an overprotective father was still scarier than any of them. This was simply because while the prior could just be fought and killed, he couldn’t do the latter to his friend’s father, whereas the former would leave him battered, bruised, and separated from his friends. Also, his partners had been quite terrifying in regards to keeping Jaune and his sisters safe, so he knew the wrath of an overprotective father. Even Jaune’s mother was bad, as he had once seen her drop kick an old man who backhanded one of her daughters. It was quite a jarring sight, especially since she is normally a person who abhors violence.

Not before long, but too quickly for him, Yang and Jaune ended up in front of Taiyang. The blond man, and their future teacher, gaved over them as they made their approach; his eyes lingering on Jaune and their joint hands for a moment, before he inquired from his daughter “So, I see you made a new friend?” Yang gave a nod and said “Yep, me and Jaune hit it off really well.” _“Phrasing Yang.”_ Jaune though before hesitantly holding out his arm and saying “I-It’s nice to meet you M-Mr Xiao Long.” Taiyang was surprised to see the guy who fought against his daughter with such ferocity, be such a shy kid. Taiyang knew of Hue Arc and he also knew the man was a capable Huntsman, seems his son had inherited that skill, but not his natural charisma. _“Guess you can’t judge a Huntsman by their fighting style.”_ Taiyang mused. He took the hand and responded with “Likewise Mr. Arc.” There was a pause after the two blonde men had shaken hands. This lead Taiyang to give his daughter a questioning look and asking “So what is this about?” It took a moment for Yang to compose her thoughts before she flatly stated “Well, I made friends with Jaune and he said that he’s going to be living on his own while attending Sanctum. I just wanted to know if he could stay with us instead?” Upon hearing this, Taiyang’s face went through a myriad of expressions, none of them where good for Jaune. After a moment, the blonde man composed himself and said “Don’t you think it’s a little sudden, asking your father to let a guy, who you just met, stay at your house for the next four years.” His fellow blonde male promptly threw up his hands and stated “That’s what I said.” Taiyang’s gazed turned towards him and he quietened down a bit.

The two Yang’s then simply stared each other down, the younger female attempting to persuade her old man with the signature daughter technique of ‘the puppy dog eyes’. Jaune knew that those were a weapon unto themselves, since he and his father had been struck down by them numerous times in the past. The man proceeded to groan, scratching the back of his head before muttering “There no stopping you once you get like this. I swear you get that from you mother.” He then sighed and stated “Fine.” before quickly adding upon seeing Yang’s pleasured face and Jaune’s stunned expression “But since this matter will concern our family, it’s best if we get their opinion on the matter first.” Yang simply nodded happily as she turned towards Jaune with her usually please smirk on her face. Jaune could only stare at the two other blonde in confusion as he thought _“If they have changed this much in this life, then I really need to re-evaluate everything I know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasus is derived from Solis Occasum meaning Sunset in Latin, but also can mean things like Ruin and End, while Ryu meaning Dragon in Japanese.  
> So 'Occasus Ryu' roughly translates to 'Sunset Dragon', but can also  
> roughly mean 'Setting Dragon', 'Dragon of Ruin', 'Downfall Dragon', 'Dragon of the West', and 'End of Dragon'.


End file.
